


We can't ever be together

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: When 19 year old Serena Mckinnie goes back for her 2nd at university she is instantly attracted to her new lecturer Miss Wolfe.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 37
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



Serena is 19 years old. And is getting ready to start her second year in university. Serena was very comfortable with her sexualty. She came out to her parents when she was 16 years old. Serena didn't like girls her own age. She liked women who were slightly older.  
"Are you sure you don't want a lift to the station darling." Serena's Dad George said as Serena came into the kitchen.  
"No your alright Dad. I've booked a taxi."  
"Ok love. Right I better get off to work. You make sure you ring us tonight lady."  
"I will. I promise."  
"Try to not get drunk every night."  
"Yes Dad."  
"Love you." George said as he put his arms around Serena.  
"I love you too. Bye Dad." George gave his wife Adrienne a kiss and left the house.  
"Serena please try and do as your Dad says. Don't be going out every night getting drunk like you were last year."  
"Mum that's what you do in your first year. This year is all about buckling down and doing the work."  
"It better be Serena. And try and find a nice girl. Preferably one your age."  
"Mum girls my age do nothing for me. They are not mature enough. An older woman has so much more to offer. If you know what I mean." Serena smirked as she stood up. "That'll be my taxi. I'll ring you later Mum."  
"Ok behave yourself."  
"Yes boss."  
"Don't forget it Mrs." Adrienne laughed as she pulled Serena to hug her. "I love you my darling."  
"I love you Mum." Serena kissed her Mum on the cheek and ran outside to her taxi. "Train station please. See you Mum."  
"Bye love." Adrienne waved as the taxi drove away. 

"SERENA BALLERINA." Sian shouted as she saw Serena walkin down the corridor.  
"Hi Sian."  
"How was your summer?"  
"Alright I think I slept most of it."  
"Who with though?"  
"No one. My God woman is that all you think about?" Sian nodded. "I have decided I am going to buckle down this year and get on with my studies."  
"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"  
"It's still me. I will still go and have a drink but just not every night." Serena said as she looked at a blonde woman who walked past them. "Who's that?"  
"I have no idea."  
"She's fucking fit whoever she is." Serena continued to look as the woman went into one of the lecture halls.  
"So are you coming for a quick drink then."  
"Yes I've just got to pop to my flat. You get the drinks in  
I won't be a minute."  
"Ok." Sian walked off. Serena started rummaging in her bag looking for her keys not watching where she was going.  
"Watch what you're do.. ing." Serena said as she looked up and saw the blonde stood in front of her.  
"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. And it's not your fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."  
"No harm done."  
"I erm I haven't seen you round here before."  
"That's because I'm new. I am one of the new teaching Doctor's."  
"Really. I'm studying medicine. You might be one of my lecturers then."  
"Quite possibly."  
"You don't look old enough to be a lecturer."  
"I can assure you. I am more than old enough. And fully trained. I'll maybe see you in the lecture hall then."  
"Er yes you might." They both smiled at each other as Bernie walked away. Oh my God what a beautiful woman. Serena thought to herself as she walked up to her flat. 

"Where the hell have you been?" Sian said as Serena walked into the student bar.  
"To my flat like I told you."  
"Here get that down you. I take it you still drink Shiraz?"  
"Of course."  
"Let's get smashed." Sian said as Serena looked at her and shook her head. "Oh come on just tonight."  
"Ok just for tonight." Serena knocked her wine back. "I'll get them in then shall I?"  
"Yes Mckinnie." Sian laughed as Serena went to the bar. The next day Serena woke up with a banging headache. She looked at her clock and sat up.  
"Shit shit shit I've overlaid." Serena said out loud as she stumbled out of bed and got dressed. Serena ran down the corridor and into her lecture room. Everyone stared at her as she walked in.  
"Nice of you to join us Miss" Oh my god it's her Serena thought.  
"Mckinnie erm Serena Mckinnie."  
"I hope this isn't going to be a regular occurance you turning up late to my lectures."  
"Er no Miss."  
"Wolfe my Names Miss Wolfe."  
"No Miss Wolfe. It won't happen again."  
"Glad to hear it. Oh and you might want to fasten your blouse properly." Serena looked down and saw that her bra was showing. "  
"Sorry." Serena quickly fastened her blouse.  
"If you've finished dressing yourself properly. Don't just stand there. Take a seat."  
"Yes Miss Wolfe." Serena blushed as she walked up the steps and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena spent the rest of the lecture just staring at Miss Wolfe. She wasn't listening to a single word that she was saying. All she could think about was what she would like naked.  
"Miss Mckinnie. MISS MCKINNIE." Miss Wolfe shouted as the girl beside Serena nudged her.  
"Yes Miss"  
"Maybe you could give me the answer."  
"The er answer to what?"  
"How many Vertebrae are they in the human body?"  
"They are 33 individual interlocking bones. And they form the spinal column."  
"Thank you. Try and pay attention in my lectures in future. I don't like repeating myself."  
"Yes Miss. Shut up you." Serena said to the girl beside her who started sniggering. After the lecture Serena made her way to the door.  
"Miss Mckinnie a word please." Miss Wolfe said.  
"I take it this is about before."  
"When I took over this class I heard nothing but good things about you."  
"I'm sorry about turning up late. My alarm didn't go off. It won't happen again."  
"And what about not paying attention?"  
"Tired I guess."  
"Well try and get an early night tonight. I want you bright and fresh for my lecture tomorrow please."  
"Yes Miss." Serena smiled as she turned to leave.  
"Oh and Miss McKenzie."  
"Yes Miss."  
"Try to get dressed properly tomorrow please." She smiled as Serena felt her blush again.  
"I'll try." Serena raised her eyebrows and smiled as she left the room. 

"SERENA." Sian called her later as she caught up with her. "Are you coming for lunch?"  
"Just lunch and I am only drinking pop OK."  
"Ok." Sian put her arm through Serena's as they walked to the bar. "A little birdie tells me that you and your lecturer haven't got off to a very good start."  
"Who told you that."  
"Slapper sue."  
"Yes well she's wrong." Serena snapped as they went into the bar. They ordered lunch and got their drinks and sat down.  
"So what's this new lecturer like then?"  
"Bloody gorgeous." Serena blurted out. You remember the women who walked past us yesterday."  
"You mean the one who you couldn't take your eyes off."  
"Yes I could, don't exaggerate. Well that's her. She's called Miss Wolfe." Serena took a sip of her drink. "Shit don't look now but she's just come in the bar." Sian turned round and looked. "What part of don't look now did you not understand."  
"She's a looker. I'll give you that. But she's way out of your league."  
"How is she?"  
"Well she's a lecturer for a start. So she's a none starter isn't she?"  
"I guess so." Serena said as the barman brought their food. But what the powers that be don't know won't hurt them, she smiled to herself as she took a bite of her pizza. 

After dinner Serena went outside for a cigarette and stopped when she saw Miss Wolfe was outside having a cigarette herself.  
"They are bad for you. You know." Serena smiled as she walked up to her.  
"I know. I keep saying I'm going to stop but it never happens."  
"Me too." Serena lit up her cigarette and took a drag. "I erm, I am really sorry about this morning. It won't happen again."  
"I hope it doesn't."  
"It was my friend Sian's fault it was her idea to go out and get pissed."  
"You always do what your friends tell you do you?"  
"No."  
"I hope you haven't got a boyfriend who is going to stop you from doing your studying either."  
"Boyfriend oh I don't have one of those. I don't have a girlfriend either." Serena smirked.  
"Oh your…. Your gay?"  
"Yes I'm gay. Men don't do it for me and neither do girls my own age. I like my women slighter older. They have so much more to offer." Serena smiled as she looked Miss Wolfe up and down. "See you tomorrow Miss Wolfe." Serena smiled as she chucked her cigarette on the floor and went back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

After university had finished for the day Serena started walking back to her digs.   
"SERENA." Sian shouted as she ran to catch up with her.   
"What."   
"There's a few of us going to try that new bar in town later. You up for it?"   
"No. I went out with you last night."   
"Oh come on don't be boring."   
"I said no Sian. I am not turning up late again tomorrow. Anyway I have got a paper to write so some other time."  
"Suit yourself."  
"I will." Serena said as she walked away.   
"Miss Mckinnie."   
"Could I be anymore popular." Serena turned around and saw Miss Wolfe. "Erm sorry I didn't know it was you."   
"It's ok. Are you alright?"   
"Yes fine. I've just had my friend trying to get me to go out again."   
"You don't fancy it?"   
"Not really. I've got a paper to finish. And to be honest. I haven't got a clue where to start." Serena lied as she knew exactly what to do with the paper.   
"I… I could help you. If you want some help, that is?" Miss Wolfe stutted.   
"That would be great. But haven't you got anything better to do?"   
"Not really."  
"I will take you up on your offer then. Thank you. We'll have to go to my room though. The library will be closing soon. Is that OK with you?"   
"Fine. Do you have wine?"   
"I do."   
"Then lead the way." Miss Wolfe smiled as Serena couldn't take the grin off her face as they went up to her place. 

"Come in. Sorry about the mess. I haven't really had time to give it a good clean since I came back." Serena said as they got in her place.   
"It's fine. You should see the state of my place."   
"Right wine." Serena said as she went to the fridge. "Red or white?"   
"White please I can't stand red."   
"What. I'm sorry but you're gonna have to leave. There's no way we can be friends" Serena laughed as she poured the wine. "You can sit down. You know."   
"Sorry." Miss Wolfe said as she took the glass from Serena and sat down. Serena looked through her bag and got out her folder. "So what is that you don't understand?"   
"All of it."   
"Let's have a look." Serena blushed as Miss Wolfe shuffled closer to look. "This looks easy enough."   
"Does it." Serena turned and looked into her eyes.   
"Er… Yes yes it does." Bernie said nervously as she explained the paper to Serena but she wasn't listening. She was too busy imaging taking this woman's clothes off and making love to her. I wonder what she tastes like Serena thought. "Are you listening to me Serena."   
"Yes yes Miss Wolfe."   
"We're not in lectures now. You can call me Bernie."   
"Bernie, that's a nice name. Is it short for Bernice?"   
"Berenice."   
"Very posh."   
"I can assure you I'm not posh."   
"Look I'm getting hungry and I can't concentrate when I'm hungry. Do you fancy a curry or something?"   
"Actually I better get going, it's getting late." Bernie said as she looked at her watch.   
"Ok." Serena said as her heart sank. "Well thank you for all your help." She said as she walked Bernie to the door.   
"You're welcome. And please don't be late for my lecture tomorrow."   
"I won't. I promise."   
"Goodnight Serena."   
"Goodnight Bernie." Serena leaned forward and kissed Bernie softly on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." As Serena shut the door Bernie reached and felt her face where Serena's lips had just been. Don't even go there Bernie she thought to herself as she walked down the corridor. 

A few days later and Serena couldn't stop thinking about Bernie. When she was in Bernie’s lectures she made sure she listened as well as imaging what she would like to do to her.   
"Everyone listen up." Bernie said "We are going to have a little test today to see how many of you have been taking notice in the last few. days." Bernie said as she handed out the test sheets. "Don't turn them over yet."  
"Thank you." Serena smiled as Bernie passed her a test paper. Their fingers touched one another's, briefly.   
"Your welcome." Bernie said as she walked back down to the front. "No talking while you do this test. You can all start." Serena turned her paper over and made a start on the test. Bernie sat down and couldn't help but look at Serena as she worked. She is so beautiful. But way way out of my league. I'm her lecturer. I could lose my job. But my god it would be worth it for just a few hours alone with Serena Mckinnie. Serena looked up at Bernie and smiled before carrying on with the test.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Serena was sitting in the library studying when a hand rested on her shoulder making her jump.   
"For fucks sake Sian. Don't do that."   
"Sorry. What's up with you?"   
"Erm I'm busy." Serena said as she pointed to her work.   
"My God you really are taking things seriously this year aren't you?"   
"Yes Sian I am. I want to be Doctor I don't want to fail."   
"So you're not doing all this just to impress Miss Wolfe." Sian said as she pointed to Bernie who had just walked in the library.   
"No of course I'm not." Serena blushed. I'm doing this for me. For my career."  
"Why have you gone red."   
"I'm just hot that's all."   
"Yeah whatever. Are you coming for lunch. And a few liveners?"   
"No thank you. I just want to get on this. It's what study days are for Sian."   
"You're getting boring Mckinnie." Sian said as she stood up and left. Serena couldn't help but look at Bernie as she browsed the shelfs.   
My God that woman is so sexy. Serena thought to herself as she felt her mouth go dry. Bernie turned her head and looked at Serena. Serena quickly put her head down and carried on writing. 

"Hard at it I see?" Bernie said as she stood beside Serena.   
"Yes."   
"May I?" Bernie said as she pointed to the chair.   
"Of course please take a seat."   
"Oh I forgot to give you this." Bernie rummaged in her bag and pulled out some papers. "It's your test paper from the other day."   
"Thank you." Serena opened the paper. "I got 100 percent?"   
"You did. You got the highest marks."   
"Really."   
"Yes. You are very intelligent Serena. Don't let it go to waste."   
"I won't. I really want this. I want to be the best Doctor I can be."   
"I think you will be a fantastic Doctor."   
"Thank you." Serena smiled as they looked into each other's eyes.   
"I'll let you get on." Bernie said as she stood up.   
"I erm… I was just going to take a break actually. I don't suppose you."   
"What?"   
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go for a coffee or something. If you're not busy that is."   
"Yes I'd like that. I've just got some things to do first. Why don't I meet you at Starbucks in about 30 minutes."   
"Great. I'll see you there."   
"See you in a bit." Bernie left the library smiling herself. It's just a coffee Bernie she's your student and that's all she can ever be she thought herself. 

30 minutes later and Serena was waiting in the coffee shop. I hope she hasn't changed her mind, she thought as she looked at the door just as Bernie walked in.   
"Have you been waiting long?"   
"No. I've just got here. What do you want to drink?"   
"I'll get them. Coffee?"   
"Please." Bernie got the drinks and sat back down. "Thank you."   
"Your welcome. So how are you finding university this year?"  
"Good. The scenery is certainly a lot better than last year." Serena smirked as she took a sip of her drink.   
"How do you mean?"   
"Do I have to spell it out?" Serena said as she put her hand on top of Bernie’s.   
"Serena, don't." Bernie said as she pulled her hand away.   
"I'm sorry. I bet you're spoken for aren't you?"   
"No. No I'm not. I don't have a girlfriend."  
"Then what's the problem? Or do you not find me attractive?"   
"Are you kidding? Of course I find you attractive. You're a very beautiful girl."   
"I think you're beautiful too. So what's the problem?"   
"The problem is I'm your lecturer."  
"So what. I am past the age of consent you know."   
"It makes no difference Serena. There is no way we could ever have a relationship."  
"Is it an age thing because it doesn't bother me?"   
"It has nothing to do with age. If we started something and someone found out I could lose my job and you could get kicked out of university. And I couldn't risk that."  
"We could just be really careful."   
"No Serena. All you will ever be is my student and nothing else. I'm sorry." Bernie stood up and ran out of the coffee shop. Well done Serena you have scared her away now she thought to herself as she put her head in her hands and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena didn't leave her flat all that weekend and the following week she went to all her lectures but ignored Bernie when she tried to talk to her after lectures.   
"Right I want your papers on my desk first thing Monday morning no excuses." Bernie said as they all started to leave. "Serena can I talk to you for a second please." Bernie said as Serena got to the door.   
"What do you want?"   
"We need to talk."   
"Why do we. You've made it quite clear that you don't want anything to do with me."  
"Please I don't want there to be any awkwardness between us."   
"I think it's a bit late for that isn't it."   
"Please it doesn't have to be like this between us."   
"Yes it does. Look like you said you're just my lecture. And I'm just your student. Let's leave it at that shall we." Serena said angrily as she left the room and walked to her next lecture.   
"Bernie." Serena heard Miss Hardy say as she was going for lunch. Serena hid behind the wall and listened.  
"Alright Steff."  
"What are you doing tonight?"   
"Nothing why?"   
"There's a load of us going to that new bar tonight if you fancy it?"   
"I thought it was a gay bar."   
"It is a gay bar. Bloody hell Bernie most of us lectures are bloody gay or bisexual at least. So what do you say. Are you coming?"   
"Yes why not. I could do with a good drink."   
"Great. We are all meeting there at 8.00. See you there." Miss Hardy said as she walked away. 

"Hi Sian." Serena said as she sat down beside her at lunch.   
"Wait a minute. Do I know you?"  
"Don't be like that. I have had loads of work to do. I told you I don't want to fall behind. You know I love ya."   
"I know you do. I love you too." Sian smiled as she hugged Serena.   
"Let me make it up to. How do you fancy going out tonight and getting totally mortal."   
"I'm up for that Serena ballerina. So where are you thinking of going?"   
"That new bar you talking about the other day."   
"Serena it's great. Wall to wall talent. You will defo be getting a shag tonight lady." I hope so. Serena thought to herself.   
"So are you coming or what?"   
"Definitely I'll come up to yours about 7.45."  
"That'll be great."   
"I'll see you later." Sian smiled as she kissed Serena on the cheek and left. I'm going to show Miss Bernie Wolfe exactly what she's missing. She smiled to herself as she ate her lunch. 

"Wow. I take it you are definitely on the pull Mrs." Sian said as Serena opened the door. Dressed in a short skirt and a top that showed a lot of cleavage.   
"Do I look alright?"   
"You look beautiful chick. Are you ready then?"   
"I'm ready." Serena grabbed her bag as they left.   
"What are you having?" Serena asked as they got to the bar.   
"My usual please."   
"Southern Comfort and Lemonade and a large Shiraz please." Serena asked the barman.   
"Oh for fuck sake." Sian said.   
"What up?"   
"Look who's just walked in. Half of our lectures."   
"So what they are entitled to get pissed too." Serena smiled as she turned and paid for the drinks. Bernie's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as she saw Serena walk away from the bar.   
"Hello Bernie." Steff said as she waved her hand in front of Bernie’s face.   
"Sorry what."   
"What are you drinking?"   
"Bottle of San Miguel please." Bernie couldn't resist looking back round at Serena. My god she looks so sexy. What I wouldn't give to put my hand up that skirt Bernie thought as she kicked her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena could see Bernie staring at her out of the corner of her eye.   
"Is there anyone here who takes your fancy?" Sian asked as she took a sip of her drink.   
"One or two."  
"I suppose they are older women."   
"What's wrong with that. I like older women. There better in the bedroom department for starters."  
"I tell you what Serena. Miss Wolfe looks tasty tonight."   
"Does she."   
"Don't tell me you haven't noticed. I might have to take a crack of her myself."   
"I thought you didn't go for older women."   
"I could make an exception for her."   
"Leave her alone Sian. Don't even go there. Not ever. Do you hear me?" Serena snapped as she stood up.   
"I hear you. Where are you going?"   
"For another drink. Do you want one?"   
"You really are planning on getting drunk tonight aren't you?"   
"Hell yeah" Serena said as she walked to the bar.   
"Same again love." The barman asked.   
"Please."   
"I'll get these." Bernie said as she stood beside Serena.   
"No thanks I'm quite capable of buying my own drink." Serena paid and walked back to Sian.   
"What did Miss Wolfe want?"   
"Just asking if we were having a good time that's all. Right let's get pissed." Serena said as they clinked glasses. 

A few hours later and Serena was getting tipsy and dancing with a woman. They had their arms around each other and Serena had her head resting on the woman's shoulder. Bernie could feel herself getting more and more jealous. When Serena lifted her head and kissed the woman passionately.   
"You're so sexy." The woman said as she kissed Serena again. "Shall we go outside."   
"Yeah." Serena smiled as she took the woman's hand and left the bar.   
"I'm just nipping out for a cigarette." Bernie said as she followed them outside. She saw them go down an alleyway. Bernie followed them and saw the pair of them kissing again. Bernie could feel the anger bubbling up inside her as she saw the woman putting her hand up Serena's skirt.   
"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER NOW." Bernie said as she ran towards them.   
"Go away lady. You can have her when I've finished with her." The woman said as she pulled Serena back to her.   
"Let go of me please." Serena said as she pushed the woman away.   
"Not till I get what I want."   
"You're not going to be getting what you want." Bernie said as she pulled Serena away from the woman. "Leave her alone."  
"Who the fuck are you anyway?"   
"I'm her friend." Bernie said as she walked towards the woman. "So if you know what's good for you. I suggest you fuck off."   
"You don't scare me." Do I not. "Bernie said as she grabbed the woman and dragged her out of the alleyway.   
"Bernie stop it please."   
"Now do you see them taxi's over the road? Get in one and get lost."   
"You'll keep bitch." The woman said as she walked away. 

"Are you alright?" Bernie said as she walked up to Serena.   
"What the hell did you do that for?" Serena said angrily as she pushed Bernie away from her.   
"I needed to make sure you were alright."  
"You had no right to do that. I was fine till you came out here and stuck your nose in."  
"So if I didn't come out here. You would have sex with her would you?"   
"WHAT THE HELL HAS THAT GOT TO DO WITH YOU."   
"BECAUSE I WANT YOU." Bernie shouted.   
"But you said that."   
"I know what I said. But I can't stop thinking about you. What it would be like to kiss. And to make love to you." Bernie said softly as she walked closer to Serena. "You're all I can think about. When I'm teaching you. I imagine what it would be like to hold you in my arms as you sleep."  
"Have you finished talking now." Serena said as she stepped closer.   
"Yes."   
"Thank God for that." Serena smiled as she pulled Bernie to her by her collar and kissed her passionately.   
"I've wanted to do that since the first moment I saw you" Bernie said as they came up for air.   
"So have I."  
"You are so beautiful. And boy do you look so sexy tonight."   
"I'm glad you think so."   
"But then again I find you sexy when you're just wearing jeans and T-shirt." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie again.   
"Let's get out of here shall we?"   
"Yes please." Serena smiled as Bernie took her by the hand.   
"TAXI." Bernie shouted as they ran across the road and climbed in.


	7. Chapter 7

When they pulled up outside Bernie’s flat. Bernie paid the drive and held Serena's hand while they got inside the flat.   
"You've got a nice flat."   
"I've still got loads to do in it."   
"It looks alright to me." Serena smiled as she walked closer to Bernie.   
"Er coffee I'll make us a coffee." Bernie said nervously as she turned round and went into the kitchen. Serena followed Bernie and stood in front of her.   
"Are you nervous Bernie?"   
"Of course I bloody am."   
"What are you nervous for?"   
"I'm your lecturer for one. Plus I'm older than you. If anyone finds out about us."   
"Shush." Serena smiled as she put her finger in Bernie's lips. "Who's gonna tell? I'm certainly not. So why don't we just stop talking and do what you got me here for." They both started breathing heavily as their faces got closer to each other's.   
"God I can't wait to touch you." Bernie reached out to stroke Serena's face. But Serena stopped her.   
"What if I don't let you touch me?" Serena smirked as she pushed Bernie against the door. Serena grabbed both of Bernie’s arms and put them above her head.   
"I'm gonna make you feel so good." Serena began kissing Bernie’s neck. Serena let go of Bernie’s arms and began unbuttoning Bernie’s shirt. While Bernie reached out to try and touch Serena.   
"No. I didn't say you could touch me. Did I?" Serena pushed Bernie’s sports bra up and began to suck on one of her nipples.   
"Serena please."  
"Please what?"   
"Please just let me touch you."   
"Patience. Now Where's your bedroom?"   
"Next door." Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand and pulled her in the bedroom. Serena removed all of Bernie’s clothes. While kissing various parts of her body as she did.   
"Let me undress you please."   
"No. Sit down on the bed and just watch." Bernie sat down naked on the bed. While she watched Serena slowly take off her clothes. Bernie could help but lick her lips as she watched Serena strip down to her underwear.   
"Are you getting wet yet Bernie?"   
"Oh yes." Serena straggled Bernie's legs and pushed her back on the bed. 

"Take off my bra." Bernie put her hands behind Serena's back as she tried to undo Serena's bra. "What are you doing?" Serena laughed.   
"Tying to undo your bra."   
"It unfastens at the front you pillock."   
"You could have told me that before." Bernie unfastened the bra and chucked it across the room. "Jesus Christ you are so sexy. I am going to have to touch you now." Bernie reached out and grabbed Serena's breast. As Serena leant down as they kissed passionately.   
"I have dreamed about making love to you." Serena said as she kissed her way down Bernie’s naked body as she reached her goal. Bernie flung her head back on the pillow as Serena's tongue licked the length of Bernie’s Vagina before putting her tongue inside of Bernie. Bernie could feel herself getting so wet. When Serena replaced her tongue with 2 fingers.   
"Oh baby. That feels good." Bernie said breathlessly as she grinded her hips towards Serena's hands. Serena added another finger and pushed them inside of Bernie harder and faster.   
"FUCK. I'M COMING I'M COMING." Bernie screamed out as he body shook. 

Serena climbed up Bernie's body and kissed her before lying down beside her.   
"Are you ok?"   
"I'm more than OK." Bernie rolled over and rummaged in her bedside drawer.   
"What are you doing?"   
"You'll soon find out."   
"What's that?"   
"It's a dildo half of it goes inside of you and the other half goes inside of me."   
"Well what are we waiting for then." Bernie inserted it inside of herself before putting the other half inside of Serena making her gasp. They were both moaning in pleasure as they both grinded down on the dildo.   
"Oh yes." Serena grabbed Bernie’s face and kissed her.   
"It's so deep inside of me."   
"Me too. Me too. I'm gonna come soon."   
"Let's come together." Serena grabbed hold of Bernie and pulled her closer and they both came. Bernie removed the dildo from them both as she flopped down on bed. "That was amazing. You're amazing."   
"So are you." Serena kissed Bernie and snuggled up to her. "I better be going soon." Serena said a while later as they laid in each other's arms.   
"Don't go. I want you to stay the night."   
"Are you sure?"   
"I'm sure." Bernie kissed Serena on her forehead and closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Bernie woke up the next morning and looked at Serena as she slept. What the hell have you done Berrnie thought to herself. You have had sex with a one of your students. A very sexy and beautiful student. But she's still a student. If anyone finds out you could lose your job. And Serena's whole career could be over before it has even begun.   
"Morning." Serena smiled as she opened her eyes.   
"Morning. Did you sleep alright?"   
"Great." Serena smiled as she shuffled closer to Bernie.   
"I better get up." Bernie said as she got out of bed and put her dressing gown on.   
"You're regretting it aren't you?" Serena said as she sat up in bed.   
"Regretting what?"   
"What we did last night. Sleeping together."  
"Serena last night was the best night of my life. You have to believe me." Bernie said as she sat down on the bed. "But it can never happen again."   
"Why can't it?"   
"Because I'm your lecturer that's why not. We could both get into a lot of trouble."   
"Not if we don't get found out. And we won't. We'll just be really careful."   
"It's not worth the risk."   
"You mean I'm not worth the risk." Serena got out of bed and began putting her clothes back on. "I can't believe I was so stupid as to think you actually liked me."   
"I do like you." Bernie said as she walked closer to Serena and took her hands on hers. "It's just a difficult situation that's all."   
"You're such a coward Bernie. And I don't want to be with a coward." Serena grabbed her shoes and ran to the door.   
"Serena don't leave like this. We need to talk."   
"I've got nothing I want to say to you. I'll see you in class." Serena opened the door and slammed it behind her. 

"What's all this? Serena Mckinnie doing the walk of shame." Sian said as she saw Serena walking down the hall to her room.   
"Fuck off Sian." Serena said as she opened her door.   
"I take it you pulled with that woman in the club last night."   
"What."   
"I saw you leave with her."   
"Look Sian, did you want something? Or did you just come over to be a nosy cow."   
"What the hells up with you? What's up wasn't she very good between the sheets?"   
"Can you just go. I want to go back to bed."   
"Somethings wrong. I know there is."  
"Nothings wrong." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"Yes there is. Did she hurt you? Cause if she did I'll kill her."   
"No."   
"And you gave consent?" Serena nodded. "Then what's wrong. I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."   
"I can't tell you this." Serena stood up and opened the door. "Please I just want to be on my own."   
"Ok. Call me if you need me OK."   
"Ok."   
"I love you."  
"Love you too." Sian kissed Serena on the cheek and left. Serena went into her bedroom laid on her bed and cried. 

Serena stayed in her room for the rest of the weekend.   
Bernie sat in the lecture hall nervously waiting for the students to arrive. They all came in and sat down. But there was no sign of Serena.   
"Has anyone seen Serena Mckinnie?" Bernie asked as she stood up.   
"No." They all said as they got out their files.   
"Right let's start then shall we." After the lecture Bernie sat in the staff room wondering where Serena was. Sod this she thought as she stood up and went to Serena's room. She looked around to make sure nobody was about before she knocked on the door.   
"Go away." Serena said as she tried to close the door but Bernie stopped her.   
"I'm not going anywhere. We need to talk." Serena walked back inside and Bernie followed her. "Why didn't you come to my lecture?"   
"Couldn't be bothered."   
"Serena it's important that you don't miss lectures."   
"Nothing is important anymore."   
"This is your career."   
"What if I don't care about my career?"   
"That's a load of rubbish and you know it. All you have ever wanted was to be us a doctor. You told me that."   
"That was before you used me."   
"I never used you."   
"How can you say that? You got what you wanted from me and now you don't want anything else to do with me. That's using someone in my book."   
"Serena please." Bernie tried to touch Serena's hand. but she backed away.   
"I can't wait to find out what the Dean will say about this. A member of staff shagging a student."   
"You promised you wouldn't say anything." Bernie said nervously.   
"It's a ladies perogative to charge her mind Miss Wolfe." Serena smirked as she walked to the door. "Now get out."   
"Serena."   
"Get out. NOW." Serena shouted as she slammed the door behind Bernie.


	9. Chapter 9

After Bernie left Serena opened a bottle of wine and sat down on the sofa. When the bottle had gone she opened another and another before she passed out on the sofa. The next morning Serena woke up to someone banging loudly on her door.   
"Oh God you look rough." Sian said as Serena opened the door.   
"Thanks. What do you want, Sian?" Serena asked groggily as she opened the door.   
"You're gonna be late for your lectures. Come on get dressed. Chop Chop."   
"I'm not going to lectures today."   
"You didn't go yesterday either."   
"What's that got to do with you." Serena asked as she laid back on the sofa.   
"What the hell is wrong with you?"   
"Nothing."   
"Yes there is. Now come on tell what's the matter."   
"I'm going to see the Dean today."   
"What for?"   
"I'm thinking of leaving this university. And going to another one."   
"Why?"   
"I don't like it here anymore."   
"I don't understand. You loved it here last year. You couldn't wait to come back."   
"That was last year."   
"So what's changed? Serena, talk to me please. This is your career you are jeopardising by moving."   
"I don't care. I just don't want to be here anymore. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna have a shower. And get dressed. And then I am going to see the Dean."   
"I'm gonna find out what's going on if the last thing I do." Sian said angrily as she slammed the door behind her. 

"Here you are. Did you find out what was wrong with Serena." Amanda Serwna and Sians friend said as she sat down beside Sian at lunch.   
"Yes I spoke to her this morning."   
"I've had all the lecturer's asking why she has missed another day of lectures."   
"She's going to see the Dean." Sian said as they didn't notice Bernie sitting down at the next table.   
"What about?"   
"She wants to go to another university."   
"She can't do that."   
"But it's what she wants. Serena says she isn't happy here anymore."   
"It won't be the same without Serena."  
"I know. We need to get her to change her mind. We'll both go round to hers tonight. We'll get a couple of bottles of wine and talk to her."   
"I don't think there's much point. I think she has already made up her mind."   
"We've got to do something Sian."   
"Ok. I've got to go. I'll see you later." Sian stood up and left the table. She can't go. Bernie thought as she grabbed her bag and ran out of the dinning Hall. 

Serena was just coming out of her room when She was pushed straight back inside by Bernie.   
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Serena said angrily as she pushed Bernie away from her.   
"Is it true?"Are you leaving."   
"What's it got to do with you?"   
"JUST TELL ME."   
"I think I should."  
"Well I don't think you should." Bernie said as she walked closer to Serena and put her face in her hands.   
"It would make it easier for you if I wasn't here."   
"No it wouldn't. I'd miss you if you weren't here." Bernie looked into Serena's eyes.   
"Don't lie to me please." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"I'm not lying. If you stay. I promise I'll be brave. I won't be a coward anymore."  
"Don't make promises you can't keep?"   
"I will keep them. You have to believe me." Bernie leaned forward and kissed Serena softly. As they broke apart Serena stroked Bernie’s face then pulled Bernie back to her and kissed her passionately.   
"Come with me." Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand and dragged her into her bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

"You're not gonna change your mind again about us are you?" Serena asked as they laid in each other's arms after making love.   
"I won't." Bernie kissed Serena on the head and held her tighter.   
"Promise me. Because I don't think I couldn't bare it if you did." Serena looked up at Bernie with pleading eyes.   
"I promise. I want to keep seeing you. No, I need to keep seeing you. You're just perfect."   
"I'm far from perfect."   
"I think you are." Bernie stroked Serena's face. "You're absolutely perfect." Serena smiled as she buried her face into Bernie’s neck. "We are gonna make this work. I promise. Don't forget that."   
"We have to be careful yes I know." Serena interrupted. "I won't say a word to anyone. I don't want anything to spoil this."   
"Neither do I. Who's that?" Bernie said with a worried look on her face as someone knocked on the door.   
"I don't know. Wait there. Don't move." Whoever it is I'll get rid of them." Serena jumped out of bed. Put her dressing gown on and ran to the door.   
"About bloody time. What have you been doing?" Sian said as Serena opened the door.   
"I was in the bathroom. I was just going to have a nice soak in the bath. What do you want, Sian?"   
"Just to let you know that me and Amanda are coming over, about 7.00."  
"What for?"   
"To cheer you up. And to get you to stay."   
"You're a bit late. I've already decided to stay."   
"Thank god for that. We are still coming round around later to cheer you up."   
"I don't need cheering up. I'm absolutely fine."   
"Yeah whatever. I'll see you later." Sian kissed Serena on the cheek and left. Serena shut the door and went back into the bedroom. 

"Where are you going?" She said as she saw Bernie getting dressed.   
"I better get home."   
"You don't have to. Not yet anyway."   
"Yes I do. You've got your friend's coming round later. And I can't still be here then can I?"   
"I'll ring them and tell them not to come." Serena said as she walked closer to Bernie. "I'd rather be with you."   
"I'd rather you be with me too." Bernie took Serena's hands in hers. "But I think you should still see your friend's too. We don't want them getting suspicious do we?"   
"No."  
"I'll see you tomorrow bright and early." Bernie said as Serena walked her to the door.   
"You will."   
"And please don't miss anymore lectures."   
"I won't. I promise."   
"I'll see you tomorrow then."   
"See you tomorrow." Serena smiled as Bernie kissed her. "Wait a minute let me make sure the coast is clear." Serena opened the door and looked outside. "Your alright there's no one about."   
"Bye."   
"Bye." Serena closed the door and went for a shower. 

Serena got ready and waited for Sian and Amanda to arrive.   
"Hi you look better than you did earlier today." Sian said as her Amanda arrived.   
"I'm OK. I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."   
"Look we can do this another time if you want." Amanda said as they sat down.   
"Would you mind? I just want to put my pajamas on. Watch a bit of shit TV and have an early night."   
"Of course we don't. Come on Sian."   
"But."   
"Come on Sian." Amanda grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the door. "We'll see you tomorrow Serena."   
"Thanks guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Serana shut the door and ran into the bedroom to put some makeup on. Serena got out of the taxi and walked to Bernie’s front door and rang the bell.   
"Serena. What are you doing here?"   
"I'd told you I'd rather be with you."   
"Come here." Serena smiled as Bernie pulled her inside shut the door and kissed Serena passionately.


	11. Chapter 11

For the next few months Serena and Bernie continued to sneak around. They would either be round at Bernie’s flat. Or they would go out of town where nobody knew them. Tonight was the last time they would see each other for nearly 3 weeks as it was Christmas break. As Serena was going home to Holby. And Bernie was going to see her parent's in Cornwall.   
"I'm gonna miss you." Bernie said as her and Serena laid in bed.   
"I'm gonna miss you too. Like you wouldn't believe." Serena looked up and kissed Bernie. "I better go soon."   
"No don't. Stay the night. Please. I will give you a lift to the train station in the morning."   
"I have to get my bag."   
"We'll go round there in a bit. I wait round the corner while you get your thing's. Then we can come back here. Have a takeaway. And then spend the night in each other's arms."   
"Sounds nice."   
"So you're gonna stay?"   
"Of course I'll stay. Come on. Let's go and get my things. Then we can get straight back here." Serena got out of bed and got dressed. Bernie waited round the corner while Serena went to get her things. Bernie wasn't waiting long before Serena got back in the car.   
"Blimey that was quick."   
"My bag was already packed. And there was no one knocking around so I just ran in and ran back out."  
"Right let's go shall we."   
"Yes drive." Serena smirked as she put her hand on Bernie’s thigh. 

The next morning Bernie and Serena sat at the table eating breakfast in silence.   
"You're very quiet. Are you alright?" Bernie said as she reached out and put her hand on Serena's.   
"I'm fine. You will keep in touch won't you?"   
"Of course I will. I'll ring you every day. I promise."   
"You'd better." Serena cried as she wrapped her arms around Bernie. "Oh God look at the time. We better get going. I don't want to miss my train." Serena stood up and grabbed her bag.   
"I'll take that." Bernie took it off of her and carried it out to the car with her own bag. The drive to the train station went by too quickly. Bernie got Serena's bag out of the car.   
"Thanks. Oh I nearly forgot." Serena opened her bag and pulled out a little gift bag. "Here you go. Merry Christmas."   
"Thank you. Hold on." Bernie pulled out a little gift from her jacket pocket. "Merry Christmas to you too."   
"Thank you.Shall we opened them now?"   
"Yes." They both opened the presents. "It's beautiful. Great minds think alike eh." Bernie said as they realised they had both bought each other a necklace.   
"I'll never take it off." Serena said as they both put them on. I better go."  
"Sure. Have a lovely Christmas."   
"You too." Serena looked around before giving Bernie a lingering kiss. "I'll see you next year."   
"See you. I'll ring you tonight."   
"Ok. Bye."   
"Bye gorgeous." Bernie smiled with tears in her eyes as she watched Serena go into the station. 

"SERENA." George Serena's dad shouted as she stepped off the train.   
"Hi Dad." Serena smiled as she hugged him. "Where's Mum?"   
"Supermarket yet again." George took Serena's bag as they walked to the car. "So how's university?"   
"Great. Really great." Serena smiled as she thought of Bernie and played with the pendant on the chain.   
"That's a nice chain darling. Where have you got that from?"   
"Erm it was a present from a friend."   
"It's lovely."   
"Thanks." As they pulled up outside the house. Serena's mum pulled up at the same time.   
"Hi my darling." Adrienne said as she ran to Serena and hugged her.   
"Hi Mum."   
"Let me look at you. You're looking well. Are you eating alright?"   
"Yes mum I am. Give me a hand to get this shopping inside." Adrienne opened the boot up.   
"Bloody hell Mum. How many people have you got coming for Christmas?"   
"Just us and your Grandma. Oh then we are having the usual party on Boxing day afternoon."   
"Right." They got all the shopping inside and Serena went up and got a shower. After her shower she got out her phone and messaged Bernie. 

Serena   
Hi babe. Are you home yet? Xx

Bernie  
No not yet. I have just stopped for a break and a coffee. How's your parents? Xx

Serena   
They are good. My mother has bought the whole bloody supermarket. I miss you already. Xx

Bernie   
I miss you too. Don't be looking at any other women while you're home. Xx

Serena   
Why would I want to do that. When I have already got the perfect woman. I don't want anyone else but you. Xx

Bernie   
And I don't want anyone else but you. You're the girl of my dreams. I better go. I'll ring you later baby. Xx

Serena   
Ok. Speak to you later. Drive safely please. Xx

Bernie   
I will. Xx

"SERENA TEAS READY." Adrienne shouted.   
"COMING MUM." Serena shouted as she put her phone in her pocket and went downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

"BERNIE'S HERE." Alan Bernie’s Dad called out as he looked through the window and saw Bernie’s care pull up the drive.   
"I'M COMING." Beverly Bernie’s Mum said as they both got to the door at the same time. "Hello love." Her Mum said as she walked down the steps. "  
"Hi Mum. Hi Dad." Bernie said as she gave them both a hug.   
"Hello sweetheart. You had a good drive down?"   
"Not too bad."   
"I'll get your bags love. You go inside with your Mum."   
"Thanks Dad."   
"Come on. I'll stick the kettle on." Bernie's Mum said as she put her arm around Bernie as they went inside. "So how's work?"   
"Good."  
"Have you settled in?"   
"Yes. The flat is quite small but it'll do for me."   
"I've put your bag on your bed, love." Bernie's Dad said as she sat down at the kitchen table.   
"Cheers dad." 

"Are you getting on well with the students?"   
"Very well." Bernie smiled as she thought of Serena.   
"I'm pleased it's going well for you. So erm have you met anyone?"   
"Mum."   
"What. I'm only asking if a nice girl has caught your eye."   
"I'm not even answering that Mum." Bernie looked down shyly.   
"You've got someone. Haven't you? Come on you can tell us. We're your parents."   
"There's no one. I haven't got time to meet anyone."  
"Make time Bernie. You're 28 years old."   
"I'm well aware of how old I am thank you."  
"You should be settled down by now. With a lovely girl. You should give Alex a ring."  
"Here we go. I knew it wouldn't be long before we got onto Alex."   
"I saw her the day. She's still single you know."   
"What's that got to do with me?"   
"You two were so good together. And she's a lovely girl."   
"Mum Alex is in the past. I'm not interested in her anymore. So just drop it please."   
"Leave her alone Bev." Bernie's Dad said as he read the paper.   
"Ok. OK."   
"I'm going to go and unpack." Bernie said as she stood up and went upstairs. She got her phone and rang Serena. 

"Hello you." Serena said as she answered the phone.   
"Hey gorgeous. Can you talk?"   
"Yeah I'm just laying on my bed watching a film."   
"I wish I was laying with you."   
"So do I."   
"What are you watching?"   
"Mask."   
"With Jim Carey?"   
"No. The one with Cher."  
"I love that film."  
"Me too. I always cry at the end when her son dies. And Cher sticks pins in the map."   
"And she says you can go wherever you want now baby. It gets me every time."   
"What are you doing? And don't say talking to you."   
"I had to come upstairs out of my mum's way."  
"Why?"   
"She was going on about how I should be settled down by now with a nice girl. I just wanted to tell her that I had already found the woman of my dreams."   
"I'm the woman of your dreams huh."  
"Definitely." Bernie yawned.   
"I'm sorry. Am I keeping you awake?" Serena laughed.   
"I'm sorry I'm shattered. I've had a long drive. I'm gonna have an early night I think."   
"I'll let you get off then. I'll ring you tomorrow."   
"Ok. Serena."   
"Yeah."   
"Erm sweet dreams."   
"You too. Night sweetheart."   
"Night gorgeous." Bernie put her phone down and closed her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello Mum." Adrienne said as Serena's Grandma arrived. Serena's Gran was 60 years old and still an attractive woman.   
"Hi darling." Serena's Grandma said as she walked into the lounge. "Where's my gorgeous Granddaughter?"   
"She's still in her pit Mum."   
"What at this time?"   
"It's still the middle of the night to our Serena, Flo." George said as he sat down in his chair.   
"Has she been out drinking?"   
"No she hasn't left the house since she came home."   
"That's not like her is it."   
"No. Her phone has been going off every few minutes. Plus she was talking on her phone till gone one this morning. Between you and me and think she's got a girlfriend."   
"If she had. Serena would have said something wouldn't she? Our Serena can't hold her own water."   
"Well who else would she be talking to at that time?"   
"I'll ask her."   
"No Mum you won't. It's none of our business. Shush I can hear movement upstairs.   
"Here she is my gorgeous girl."  
"Gran."  
Serena smiled as she sat down beside her and hugged her Grandma.   
"Let me look at you. You get more gorgeous everytime I see you."   
"So do you Gran."   
"Hardly darling."   
"You look fantastic. Are you ok though Gran?"   
"I'm fine love."  
"Good. I'm just gonna go and get some breakfast."   
"Breakfast. It's nearly dinner time."   
"Stop winging Mum." Serena kissed her Mum on the cheek and went into the kitchen. 

"Serena, me and your Dad are just popping out to drop some presents off. We won't be long." Adrienne said as she came into the kitchen.   
"Ok. Is Gran going with you?"   
"No she's watching a Christmas film on the TV."  
"Come on if we're going." George moaned as he stood at the front door.   
"Alright I'm coming. See you later love."   
"See you later Mum." Serena washed her pots and went into the lounge. "Is this White Christmas Gran?"   
"Yeah. This was your Nannan Denise's favourite film." Flo said with tears in her eye's.   
"I know it was." Serena put her arm around her Gran and held her close.   
"I miss her so much Serena."   
"I know you do Gran. We all do."   
"Your Nan was the only woman I ever loved. We were so happy together. I want you to promise me something Serena."  
"What's that Gran."   
"When you find that one woman you truly love. Hold her close and don't ever let her go."   
"I don't plan on ever letting her go, Gran." Serena said with tears in her eyes. 

"You've got someone haven't you? Flo asked.   
"No I haven't."   
"I might be 60 years old but I haven't lost my marbles yet young Lady. It's written all over your face. Now I'm gonna ask you again. Have you got someone?"   
"Yes I have."Serena smiled.   
"I knew it. Your Mum told me not to ask you. But I told her I would soon find out. So what's she like?"   
"She's amazing Gran. She's beautiful, funny, very sexy."  
"Good in bed."   
"Gran."   
"What these things need to be asked."   
"Yes Gran she's very good in bed."  
"What's her name?"   
"Bernie."   
"Bernie. I take it Bernie is older than you. Going on your track record."   
"Yes she is. She's 28. I don't care about age Gran. I just adore her."   
"You sound like you more than adore her to me. You sound like you're in love."   
"That's because I am. I love her Gran." Serena said with tears in her eyes and she snuggled up to her Grandma.


	14. Chapter 14

Bernie woke up Christmas morning to her Mum knocking on the door.  
"Merry Christmas darling." her Mum said as she put her head round the door.  
"Merry Christmas Mum." Bernie yawned as she sat up in bed.  
"Are you getting up?"  
"Is there a Bacon sandwich going?"  
"Yes if you get your arse out of bed."  
"I'll be down in a minute."  
"Ok." Beverly her Mum said as she shut the bedroom door. Bernie put her slippers on and went downstairs.  
"Merry Christmas Dad."  
"Same to you sweetheart." Her Dad said as he hugged her.  
"There you go Madam. One Bacon sandwich."  
"Thanks Mum." Bernie took a bite of her sandwich when her phone pinged. 

Serena  
Merry Christmas beautiful. Xx  
Bernie smiled as she read the text. 

Bernie  
Merry Christmas gorgeous. Xx

Serena  
I didn't think you would be up yet.  
Xx

Bernie  
There's no chance of a lie in round here. Xx

Serena  
Same here. Anyone would think I was still a kid. Xx

"Bernie put your phone away please. It's Christmas Day." Her mum said as she sat down at the table.  
"Sorry Mum." 

Bernie  
Can I call you later? I'm just having breakfast. Xx

Serena  
Course. Talk later. Have a nice day. Xx

Bernie  
You too baby. Xx

"Who is it that keeps texting you?"  
"Just a friend."  
"A very close friend by the way your face lights up everytime that thing goes off."  
"So what if she is."  
"So it is a she then?"  
"Mum."  
"If you've got a girlfriend just say. Come on love tell your old Mum who it is."  
"She called Serena." Bernie smiled.  
"Serena. That's a lovely name."  
"Lovely name for a lovely woman."  
"You can't take the smiled off your face can you"  
"Serena is amazing, Mum. When I'm with her she makes me so happy."  
"That's nice. You should have brought her here for Christmas."  
"She's gone home to her parent's."  
"She still lives at home?"  
"Yeah."  
"Right. Have you got a picture of her by any chance?"  
"Erm yes." Bernie scrolled through her phone. "That's Serena."  
"Wow she's very beautiful."  
"She is. Isn't she?"  
"Don't take this the wrong darling but she looks very young."  
"She's a little younger than me."  
"How much younger?"  
"Serena's 19."  
"19. She's 9 years younger than you."  
"Mum what's age got to do it. I like Serena. I more than like Serena."  
"Wait. Wait. Wait. Are you telling me that you're in love with this girl?"  
"Yes Mum. I am. Very much in love with her." Bernie smiled as she looked at Serena's picture on her phone.  
"Are you mad?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"She's practically a child Bernie."  
"No she isn't. Serena is a grown woman."  
"Only just. Bernie there are so many lovely women out there. Closer to your own age."  
"I don't want any other woman Mum. I just want Serena." Bernie said as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

Serena and her family were all sat in the lounge opening presents.   
"There you go darling." Her Dad said as he handed her a little gift bag.   
"Thanks Dad."   
"It's actually off me and your Mum and your Gran."   
"Ok." Serena said as she opened the bag and the little box that was inside. "It's a car key."   
"That's right. Come with me." Serena followed her Dad. Mum and Gran outside. Her Dad opened the garage door and saw a beautiful black car.   
"Merry Christmas darling."   
"Is this mine?"   
"No it's the neighbours. Of course it's yours."   
"Thank you. Thank you all so much." Serena cried as she threw her arms around them all.   
"You're very welcome sweetheart." Her Mum said as they all went back into the house. After they had opened all their presents Serena's mum went into the kitchen to make a start on the dinner.   
"I can't wait to take the car out for a drive." Serena said as he and Gran sat in the lounge.   
"Take it out then. I'll tell you what you can take me out for a spin if you want. Then you can tell me about this girl of yours."   
"Ok then. Come on. Mum, me and Gran are going for a ride in my car for a bit."   
"Ok love. Drive carefully."   
"I will." Serena and her Gran left and got into the car. 

"This is the best thing about driving Christmas day. There is hardly any traffic." Serena said as they drove around.   
"Don't change the subject. I want to know more about this Bernie."   
"What do you want to know?"   
"How did you meet her for a start?"   
"The usual you know. In a pub."   
"Right. Does she work?"   
"Yes she does."   
"Are you not going to tell me what she does."   
"She's erm she a teacher sort of."   
"A teacher."   
"Yes."   
"What does she teach? Serena." Serena pulled up and stopped the car. "It's complicated Gran."   
"What's complicated about it. I only asked you what she teacher's." Serena put her head down. "Oh no please don't tell me she works at the university. Serena."   
"She's one of my lecturers. I'm sorry Gran."   
"Did she make the first move?"   
"Does it matter."   
"Yes it does."   
"I knew from the moment I first saw her that I wanted her. I know it's wrong Gran. But I can help how I feel. I love her."   
"And does she love you."   
"I don't know. I know she cares about me."   
"You parents are gonna hit the roof when they find out."   
"No please Gran you can't tell them. Bernie could get the sick. And I could get kicked out of university. And I don't want that."   
"I think you should take us back now."   
"Ok." Serena said as she drove them back. 

"Gran, you're not going to say anything to Mum and Dad are you." Serena said as they walked to the front door.   
"I don't know. I haven't made my mind up yet." Flo said as they went inside.   
"How was the car? Is it nice to drive?" Serena's mum said as they got inside.   
"Yes it's great." Serena said sadly as she went upstairs.   
"Serena, what's wrong love?" Her mum said as she went to follow her upstairs but Flo stopped her.   
"Leave her be for a bit."   
When Serena got upstairs she got out her phone and rang Bernie. And put it on loudspeaker.   
"Hi can you talk?" Serena said as Bernie answered.   
"Yeah." I'm in my room. I've just had an argument with my Mum."  
"What about?"   
"You. I showed her a picture of you and she said how young you looked. So I told her your age. And she hit the roof."   
"Great. I've got something to tell you too. My Gran knows about us."   
"You told her."   
"She figured it out. And now she is threatening to tell my parents. What are we gonna do" Serena cried.   
"What do you want to do?"   
"I don't know. All I know is I can't give you up Bernie. I can't lose you."  
"I don't want to give you up either baby. I want to be with you."   
"Me too."   
"I love you Serena Wendy Mckinnie." Bernie cried.   
"I love you too Bernie." Serena's Gran listened outside the bedroom with tears in her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Flo wiped her eyes before knocking on Serena's bedroom door.   
"Come in."   
"Your Mum says dinner is ready." Serena got up off her bed and walked straight past her Gran. "I'm not going to say anything to your parents."   
"You're not?"   
"No I'm not. Don't go off on one. I was listening to you and Bernie talking. You really do love each other don't you?"   
"Yes we do. This isn't just a little fling Gran."  
"I know it's not. Just promise me that you'll be careful. You might be 19 and a grown woman. But you're still my little girl."   
"I know I am."  
"DINNERS OUT." Adrienne shouted.   
"Come on let's go and have a nice Christmas Dinner eh." Flo said as she hugged Serena.   
"Yes. Thank you Gran. I love you."   
"I love you too sweetheart." Flo smiled as they went downstairs for dinner. 

"That was a beautiful dinner Mum." Serena said as she wiped her mouth on her napkin.   
"Thank you sweetheart. Has everyone had enough?"   
"I couldn't eat anything, love." Serena's Dad said as he drained his glass. "Why don't you and your Mum go and make yourself comfortable in the lounge. Me and Serena will do the pots. Won't we?"   
"Yes sure."   
"Come on Mum. Let's make the most of this." Adrienne said as they went into the lounge. "You were very quiet over dinner. Are you alright?" Adrienne said as they sat down on the sofa.   
"Yes love, I'm OK."   
"I guess you're thinking about Mom today. Aren't you?"   
"I think about your Mom everyday sweetheart."  
"So do I. It still doesn't seem real that Mom's gone."   
"I know. It's been a tough two years. I miss her so much."   
"We all do Mum. Me, George and Serena are always here for you. You know that don't you, Mum?"   
"I know darling." Flo smiled as they hugged each other.   
"Are you gonna tell me what was wrong with Serena earlier?"   
"Nothing was wrong with her."   
"Mum she's my daughter. I know when there's something wrong with her."   
"There you go." Serena said as she walked into the lounge. "Dad thought both of you might like a cuppa."   
"Lovely thank you."   
"Come and sit down a minute Serena." Adrienne said as she patted the sofa.   
"I haven't finished the pots yet."   
"Leave the pots. I want to talk to you."   
"What about?" Serena asked nervously as she sat down.   
"When you came back from your little drive. You looked upset. I was worried about you."  
"Mum I'm fine honestly. There's no need to worry." Serena kissed her Mum on the cheek and went back into the kitchen. 

Later that evening Serena and her Family were all sitting in the lounge watching TV.   
"I'm just nipping outside for a cigarette." Serena said as she stood up.   
"Ok darling." Adrienne said as Serena went outside in the garden. She lit a cigarette and rang Bernie.   
"Hello baby." Bernie said as she answered.   
"Hi. Have you had a good day?"   
"Yeah it's not been too bad. You."  
"It's been nice. You haven't had any more arguments with Mum have you?"   
"No she's had a few sherrys now. She's as happy as Larry."   
"Good."  
"What about your Gran? Has she told your parents?"   
"No and she's not going to."   
"What if she does tell them Serena. We could both be in a lot of trouble."   
"Don't you think I don't know that." Serena snapped. "You're not getting cold feet about us are you?"   
"No of course not. I meant what I said I love you Serena."   
"I love you. And don't worry about my Gran. If she says she's not gonna say anything to my parents then she won't."  
"Ok. I better go. It looks like we have got guests."   
"Alright. Enjoy your evening."  
"You too. Bye baby."   
"Bye beautiful." Serena hung up and went into the kitchen.   
"What isn't your Grandma gonna tell us Serena." George said as he stood in the kitchen.


	17. Chapter 17

I asked you a question Serena. "Her Dad said." "What is it that your Gran isn't gonna tell us?"   
"I don't know what you're talking about Dad." Serena said nervously.   
"DON'T LIE TO ME SERENA." George shouted.   
"I heard you on the phone just now."   
"George what are shouting for?" Adrienne said as her Flo came into the kitchen.   
"I'm shouting because our daughter and your Mum are keeping secrets from us. Isn't that right Flo?" Flo looked at Serena.   
"Mum is this true. Are you two keeping something from us?" Flo looked at Serana again and mouth I'm sorry.   
"Gran please don't. You said you wouldn't say anything."   
"I'm sorry love."  
"Say anything about what Serena?"   
"You may as well tell them, love."  
"I'm not telling them anything." Serena snapped as she walked towards the door but her Dad grabbed her.   
"You're going nowhere young lady. Until you tell us what the hell is going on."  
"George don't you dare hit her." Adrienne said angrily as she pulled Serena away from him.   
"Adrienne I would never hit Serena. She's my little girl." George said with tears in his eyes. "I just want to know what's going on. Serena." George walked up to Serena and put his hands in hers. If there is something worrying you then we can help you. But we need to know."  
"Nothings worrying me Dad."  
"Something obviously is. Tell me sweetheart."   
"I can't tell you. You will both hit the roof."   
"Tell us."   
"Alright. I've been seeing someone at university."  
"Is that all. Is she studying to be a Doctor too."   
"No. She's my lecturer." 

"She's your what?"   
"You heard her George. Serena has been having a sleezy little affair with her lecturer."   
"It's not some sleezy little affair."   
"Did she make you do this?" George asked.   
"Make me do what."  
"Did she pursue you?"  
"No she didn't. I pursued her. The minute I saw her I knew I wanted her. I knew it wrong but I didn't care. We want to be together and you. you and you can't stop us." Serena said angrily as she pointed at each of them.   
"That's what you think lady. As soon as university is open again. I will be on the phone to the Dean. And I will be telling him exactly what's been going on with you and. Whatever her name is."   
"Bernie. Her name is Bernie."  
"Well I hope Bernie is ready for a new career. Because I want her stuck off."   
"Dad I'm begging you please don't do that."   
"George stop it please." Adrienne said as she put her arm around Serena.   
"Don't you even care what this woman has been doing to our daughter."   
"Dad. Bernie hasn't done anything to me that I didn't want. I'm nearly 20 years old. I'm not a child."   
"You're my child. I'll tell you what I'll do. You finish with Bernie."   
"No."   
"Hear me out. You finish with Bernie and you transfer to Holby University. And I'll say no more about it."   
"But Dad I don't want to."   
"You either do as I say. Or I tell the Dean everything."  
"Dad no."   
"That's all I have to say on the matter Serena."   
"I HATE YOU." Serena shouted as she stormed out of the kitchen and ran upstairs. 

Serena slammed her bedroom door and layed on her bed and cried. She reached over and grabbed her phone. 

Serena   
I need to talk to you urgently. Xx  
Serena looked at the phone and waited. Eventually Bernie rang back.   
"Hello beautiful." Bernie said.   
"Oh Bernie it's a mess it's all a mess." Serena cried.   
"Baby calm down. What's happened?"  
"They know my parents know all about us."   
"For fuck sake Serena."   
"I'm so sorry my dad heard me on the phone to you earlier. He's threatening to tell the Dean everything."   
"Great this is just great." Bernie said as she paced round the garden. "That's it then isn't it. That's the end of my career."   
"That's not all. My Dad said if I finish things with you and transfer to Holby University then he won't say anything."   
"Is that what you want?"   
"No of course it isn't."   
"But we don't really have a choice. Do we?"   
"Yes we do. We could run away together  
Somewhere nobody knows us."  
"We can't do that Serena. You know we can't."   
"Yes. Yes we can. If we both want to. I know I want to. Do you want to, Bernie?"   
"More than anything. But we can't. You have to think about your education."   
"I don't care about anything else but you. I love you." Serena sobbed.   
"I love you too baby. But as much as we both want to. We can't be together can we. I will hand my resignation in at the university straight after the holidays."   
"So that's it. Is it? We are over. We're never gonna see each other again."  
"It's for the best."   
"It doesn't feel like the best."   
"I know it doesn't. I will never stop loving you Serena Wendy Mckinnie." Bernie cried.   
"I won't ever stop loving you either. I don't regret meeting you."   
"Me either. You promise me you will be the best Doctor you can be."   
"I will. I promise. Enjoy your life Serena." Bernie choked out as she hung up.   
"Bernie. Bernie. NOOOOOOO" Serena screamed as she threw her phone at the wall and broke down in tears.


	18. Chapter 18

“I've got to get out of here. "Serena muttered to herself as she got up off the bed." Fuck." she said as she picked up her smashed phone. She took out the sim card and put it in her pocket. Then she started to pack a case.   
"Serena can I come in?" Her Gran said as she looked round the door.   
"You can do what you want. I'm going."   
"Where are you going?"   
"As far away from here as possible."   
"You can't just walk out. It's Christmas day."   
"I can do whatever I like." Serena grabbed her case and dragged it downstairs.  
“Serena.”Her Dad said as he walked into the hall.  
“Don't speak to me. Actually don't ever speak to me again."  
"I'm your Dad. Don't speak to me like that."   
"Correction, you were my Dad. You're nothing to me anymore."   
"Serena darling don't say that to your Dad."   
"He isn't my Dad. Not anymore. Thanks to him Mum I have lost Bernie. And I probably won't ever see her again. So I hope you're happy with yourself. YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE." Serena shouted in her Dad's face. Before she got her case and walked to the front door.   
"Serena you can't just leave. This is your home." Adrienne said as she ran to the door after her.   
"This isn't my home anymore Mum. As God is my witness I swear I will never step foot in this house as long as I live." Serena opened the door and walked to her car.   
SERENA. SERENA WAIT. "Her Mum shouted as she ran after her." Where are you gonna go? "  
"I don't care as long as it's not here."   
"Serena please don't take this out on your Mum or me." Her Gran said.   
"Don't cut us out of your life. You're my little girl." Her Mum cried.   
"I'm not cutting either of you out of my life." Serena said as she grabbed her Mum and hugged her. "I will ring you as soon as I get myself sorted."  
"Let us know where you are and me and your Gran can come and visit you."   
"I will just don't fetch him."   
"I love you so much darling."   
"I love you too mum."   
"Come here give me a big hug." Flo said as she pulled Serena to her. "If you want her that much. Then you fight for her." She whispered into Serena's ear. "I love you."   
"I love you Gran. I better go." Serena chucked her case in the car and got in.   
"Drive carefully."   
"I will. Bye." Serena wiped her tears away and drove away. 

Before Serena knew where she was going she found herself on the way back to London. A few hours later she pulled up outside a Holiday Inn just around the corner from the university. Serena got her case out of the boot and went inside.   
"Good evening Miss." The man on reception said as Serena put down her case.   
"Hi. I don't suppose you have any spare rooms do you?"   
"Yes we do. Is it just for you?"   
"Yes it is."   
"How long do you want the room for."   
"Erm just 2 nights for now please."   
"Can I take your name please?   
"Serena Mckinnie."   
"Miss Mckinnie will you be paying now or when you leave."   
"Now please." Serena handed over her card.   
"There's your card back and your room card. The room number is 226 second floor."  
"Thank you. Is erm. Is there a phone I can use please?"   
"There you go. You can use this one." The man said as he passed Serena the phone. "It's 9 to dial out."   
"Thank you so much." Serena dial the number and let it ring.   
"This is Bernie I can't take your call right now but leave a message and I'll ring you back."   
"Bernie it's me. I am in London at the Holiday Inn near the University. I've left home and I'm never ever going back. I know you said that we should stop seeing each other. But I am not giving up on you. I can't. My Gran said if I ever found someone who I really love I should hold onto them and never let them go. And I love you. I love you so much Bernie Wolfe. I can't lose you." Serena put the phone down and went to the lift. 

Serena went down to the bar and got 2 bottles of Shiraz and took them up to her room. I wish I had my bloody phone she thought to herself as she laid on the bed after drinking both bottles of wine.   
"I love you Bernie." She mutted to herself as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Serena woke the next morning to someone playing music loudly. 

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?   
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?   
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my calls?   
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?   
Serena got out of bed and went to the door. As she opened it, she saw a radio on the floor. 

I never know what the future brings.   
But I know you're here with me now.   
We'll make it through,   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with. 

Serena looked up the corridor and saw Bernie stood there.   
"Bernie." She cried as she ran down the corridor. 

I don't want to run away but I can't take it I don't understand.   
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?   
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? 

"Baby." Bernie cried as her and Serena threw their arms around each other.   
"Oh God. I love you. I love you. I love you." Serena cried as she peppered Bernie’s face in kisses before kissing her lips.  
"I love you baby. I am never gonna let you go."   
"I don't want you to ever let me go." Bernie stroked Serena's face abs kissed her passionately.


	19. Chapter 19

"How did you know what room I was in?" Serena asked as they walked into the room.   
"It's amazing what you can find out when you slip the woman on reception a few quid." Bernie smiled. "I think she fancied me."   
"She better not. She can keep her eyes off and so can you."   
"I don't need to look at any other women. Not when I've got the most beautiful woman in the world." Bernie said she lifted Serena up and kissed her.   
"So what happens now?" Serena asked as Bernie put her down.   
"We still have a lot to talk about."   
"I know."   
"But first of all get your things together and we'll go to my flat. We'll spend the rest of the holidays there. Just me and you."   
"That sounds heavenly."   
"I'll have to nip to Tesco though. I haven't got anything in."   
"Ok. I have got my car here and I better not drive it after all the wine I had last night."  
"It's OK. Well go back in my car and then I'll come back for yours."  
"Ok."  
"Right let's go then." Bernie carried Serena's case as they left the hotel. 

When they got back to Bernie’s flat. Serena began cooking dinner while Bernie went back for Serena's car.   
"SERENA." Bernie called out as she came back.   
"I'm in the kitchen."   
"What are you doing?"   
"Making dinner. What does it look like?"   
"You didn't have to do that."   
"I wanted to." Serena smiled as she put her arms around Bernie’s neck. "Will you set the table while I dish up?"  
"Of course." Bernie kissed Serena and got the table ready. "That's a gorgeous car you've got babe."Bernie said as they ate dinner." You've been spoilt."   
"Yeah. We were having a really good day till everything kicked off."  
"Are you really never going back home?"   
"Nope not after what my dad said."  
"What about your Mum and your Gran?"   
"I'll still keep in touch with them."  
"Serena are you really sure that I am what you want?"   
"Of course I am." Serena stood up and sat on Bernie’s knee. "I just want to be with you. I know it's not going to be easy but as long as we are together. We can get through anything. I want a future with you Bernie."   
"I want a future with you too baby. I am still going to hand in my resignation though. I have to."  
"I know. But what are you gonna do for a job?"   
"There are plenty of hospitals in London where I could probably get work. I might even do a bit of studying myself. Are you going to stay here?"   
"Of course I am. I wouldn't get to see you otherwise. And I would hate that. We'll be alright. We'll make this work. I promise. I Love you." Serena said with tears in her eyes as she stroked Bernie’s face.   
"I love you too my gorgeous girl." Bernie pulled Serena closer and held her tightly. 

After dinner they both put their pj's on and laid on the sofa watching TV.   
"What do you want to watch?" Bernie said as she flicked through the channels.   
"Anything." Serena said as she cuddled up to Bernie.   
"There is probably nothing on. It's boxing day isn't it. It will be the same crap they put on every Christmas."   
"Mamma mia 2 leave this is. I love these films."   
"You've got to be kidding me."   
"No they are brilliant."   
"That's it, get out. We can't be together if you like that shit."   
"Shut up and kiss me." Serena smiled as they kissed lovingly. As they started watching the film Bernie couldn't stop yawning.   
"Am I keeping you up?"   
"I'm shattered. I didn't sleep last night did I. I was driving here to see you."   
"I'm not surprised. No one has ever done anything like that before me."  
"You are worth it believe me." Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the head and closed her eyes. A little bit later Serena looked up and saw that Bernie had fallen asleep. "I love you. I am never letting you go." Serena whispered as she kissed Bernie softly on the cheek and laid back down before closing her own eyes and going to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Bernie and Serena spent the rest of the holidays together at Bernie’s flat. Bernie was in the kitchen when Serena got up.  
"Morning babe."  
"Morning." Serena said as she walked up to Bernie and kissed her.  
"Sit yourself down, breakfast is ready."  
"Thanks. Bernie."  
"Yes."  
"Are you nervous about going to see the Dean today?"  
"No not at all."  
"But what if he asks you why you're leaving?"  
"I'll just make something up don't worry." Bernie reached out and held Serena's hand. "Eat up." After breakfast Serena went and got dressed.  
"I'm going. Will I see you later?"  
"You'd better lady. Have a good day."  
"You too. Good luck with the Dean."  
"I'll be fine, stop worrying."  
"I can't help it. I just don't want this to go wrong."  
"It won't baby. We're gonna make this work. I love you."  
"And I love you." Serena put her arms around Bernie and hugged her. "I better go or I'm gonna be late. See you later."  
"See you later." Bernie kissed Serena as she left the flat. 

"SERENA. SERENA WAIT UP." Sian shouted as Serena walked down the corridor.  
"Hi Sian."  
"Where have you been? I came round to your digs last night and you weren't in."  
"I erm I went to the cinema."  
"Alone."  
"Yes Sian alone."  
"You should have rung me I could have come with you."  
"Maybe next time. Look I've gotta go or I'm gonna be late for my lecture. See you later."  
"I'll meet you in the canteen at dinner."  
"Ok." Serena walked into her lecture and sat down.  
"Quiet everyone please." Said a stern looking man as he walked in. "I am Mr Thomas. I will be your lecturer for the rest of this term."  
"Where's Miss Wolfe?" shouted a lad in the front row.  
"Miss Wolfe doesn't work here anymore."  
"Why doesn't she?"  
"What's that got to you young man." Mr Thomas said as he started handing out sheets."Today is test day. I want to see how much you have learned with Miss Wolfe."  
"I wonder why she's left." Amanda said as she nudged Serena.  
"God knows." Serena said nervously.  
"Ladies is there something you would like to share with the rest of us?"  
"No Sir."  
"Then button it both of you. I don't want to hear anymore talking. You have 2 hours to finish the paper. You can start now."  
"He's a cheerful fucker isn't he." Amanda whispered. Making Serena snigger.  
"Ladies I won't tell you again. Shut up." Serena picked up her pen and started the test. 

When Bernie arrived back at the flat. She smiled when she saw Serena's car parked outside.  
"Hi gorgeous." She said as she walked in the door and saw Serena sitting at the kitchen table.  
"Hi sweetheart."  
"You had a good day?"  
Not really. We finished at 2. So I thought I would just come round and do some work. You don't mind do you?" "Course I don't. Why haven't you had a good day?"  
"Well for one your replacement is a total arse. I think he's from dark ages or something. I think he thinks we are kids. Anyway how did it go with the Dean?"  
"Not too bad. He's actually a nice guy."  
"So what have you been doing for the rest of the day?"  
"I've been going round the hospitals handing out my CV. Hopefully I'll hear something."  
"Fingers crossed eh."  
"Yeah. It smells nice in here."  
"I've got a joint of beef in the oven for tea. I am going to make some Yorkshire pudding as well."  
"You can make Yorkshire Puddings."  
"Yes my gran taught me."  
"You're going to make someone a fantastic wife." Bernie said as she pulled Serena close to her.  
"Correction I'm gonna make a fantastic wife for you." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie softly.


	21. Chapter 21

4 months later

Bernie had started working at St George's and was loving it. Her and Serena still saw each other whenever they could. But with Bernie working long hours and Serena studying they didn't get to see each other as much as they wanted to. Bernie finished work and got into her car. She took her phone out of her bag and messaged Serena. 

Bernie.   
Hi babe. I'm just leaving work. Will I see you tonight. Xx

Serena   
I can't. I'm sorry. I am bogged down with coursework. Xx

Bernie   
Bring it round here I'll help you. Xx

Serena  
I don't think so. If I come round there I won't be getting any work done. Xx

Bernie   
So when am I gonna see you again. I haven't seen you all week. I miss you. Xx

Serena   
I miss you too. Look I'll come round tomorrow night. Then we can spend the whole weekend together. Xx

Bernie   
I'll hold you to that. I love you baby. Xx

Serena   
I love you too. Xx

Bernie chucked her phone on the seat beside her and drove home. 

"So what are we doing tonight?" Sian asked the day as he and Serena ate lunch.   
"I've got plans for tonight sorry."   
"What sort of plans?"   
"I don't have to tell you everything Sian."   
"You're seeing someone aren't you?"   
"No."   
"Come on you can tell me. Who is she?"   
"I'm not seeing anybody. And even if I was it's none of your bloody business." Serena snapped as she stood up and walked away.   
"SERENA. SERENA." Sian shouted as she ran after her. "What's the matter with you?"   
"Nothing I'm just fed up with you constantly badgering me all the time. You're my friend not my keeper."   
"Alright calm down. I promise I won't say another word on the subject."   
"Good I've got to go. I'll see later." Serena said as she walked down the corridor. You are definitely seeing someone lady and I'm gonna find out who it is Sian thought to herself as she watched Serena walk away. 

After University had finished for the day Serena got into the car and drove round to Bernie’s.   
"Babe is that you." Bernie called out as she walked in the door.   
"Well who else has got a key to your flat." Serena said as she walked into the kitchen.   
"Hi baby." Bernie smiled as she wrapped her arms around Serena. "I've missed you."   
"I've missed you too." Serena said as she pulled out of Bernie’s embrace.   
"What's wrong?"   
"I'm getting fed up of all this."   
"Of all what?"   
"Sneaking about. Grabbing a few hours here and there. You don't work for university anymore. So why are we still doing it."   
"It won't be for much longer I promise."   
"You said that the other week and we are still doing it. I want us to be a proper couple."   
"We are a proper couple."   
"No we're not. Proper couples go out together and hold hands in the street. But we can't do that. I want to shout it from the rooftops that I love you. And to top it off Sian is getting suspicious she keeps asking questions. Asking where I keep going. She even asked me today if I was seeing someone. And all wanted to say was that I was seeing the most incredible, gorgeous woman but I couldn't. Could I?"  
"Just give it a little while longer."   
"No I've had enough. You either want to be properly or you don't." Serena picked up her bag and walked to the door.   
"Where are you going?"   
"Back to my flat. Call me if you decide you want us to be a proper couple."Serena snapped as she slammed the front door behind her.


	22. Chapter 22

"SERENA. SERENA. PLEASE DON'T GO."Bernie shouted as she ran after her." Come back inside. We can talk about this."  
"No. I am fed up of talking about this. It's all we have talked about for weeks. All you keep saying is just a bit longer. And I'm sick of it. Are you ashamed of me is that it?"   
"Why would I be ashamed of you?"  
"I don't know. Maybe you're more concerned about the age difference then you let on."  
"I'm not, baby."   
"Then what is it? Why can we just tell everyone that we love each other? Why can't you just make that commitment to me." Bernie put her head down and looked at the floor. "You just can't do it can you? I'm going see you around maybe." Serena said angrily as she got her car. "What are you gonna do?  
"I'm gonna go out and pissed with my mates. At least they aren't ashamed to be seen out with me." Serena snapped as she drove away.   
Serena got home and had a shower. Then she got herself ready to go out. 

"SERENA OVER HERE." Amanda called out as Serena walked into the bar.   
"I thought you had plans tonight."   
"My plans changed. Is that alright with you?"   
"More than alright."Sian smiled as she gave Serena a hug." I'll go get the drinks in. "Sian got up and went to the bar.   
"She's been worried about you."   
"Why."   
"Well for starters. Everytime she goes round to your place you're never in. And you have been acting really secretive lately. Like your hiding something."   
"I'm not hiding anything."   
"Whatever you say." Amanda said as she knocked back her drink. "I'm off to the loo."   
"Where's she going." Sian asked as she sat down.   
"Toilet. Sian I'm sorry if I haven't been around much lately."  
"It's alright. Like you said I'm your friend not your keeper."   
"You're my best friend. And you alway will be." Serena smiled as she took a sip of her drink.   
"You guys will never guess who's just walked in." Amanda said as she sat back down.   
"Who."   
"Miss Wolfe." Amanda said as Serena nearly spat her drunk out.  
"You're joking." Sian said as she turned around.   
"You two stop looking will you." Serena snapped.   
"Right next up on karaoke is Bernie." The DJ said.   
"No. Miss Wolfe isn't gonna sing. Is she?"   
"Shut up Sian." Serena said as she watched Bernie walk to the stage. 

"Go on Miss." Amanda shouted.   
"Thanks. I erm I'm not very good at saying how I feel sometimes. I'm a coward. I always run away from my true feelings. And because of that I have lost the woman of dreams today. The woman I love." Bernie got down off the stage and walked up to Serena. "I promise if you take me back. I'll never be a coward again." Bernie reached out and told Serena hand. "I love you Serena Wendy Mckinnie and I don't care who knows it."  
"I love you too." Serena cried as Bernie pulled Serena closer to her and kissed her.   
"Did you know about this?" Amanda said.   
"Of course I didn't."   
"I want to spend the rest of my life Serena."   
"I want that too. I just want to be you. I don't care about anything else."   
"Neither do I." Bernie said as she kissed Serena again. "Let's go home shall we?"   
"Home."   
"Yes. I want you to move in with me Serena. And we can finally do this properly. It's what we both want isn't it?"  
"Yes. Yes of course it is." Serena cried as she wrapped her arms around Bernie and hugged her.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hang on a minute. What the hell just happened." Sian said as she stood up and stood beside Serena.   
"I'd have thought that was obvious Sian." Serena smirked and as she squeezed Bernie’s hand.   
"I have constantly asked you if we're seeing someone and you told me that you wasn't seeing anyone."   
"Look Sian this has got absolutely nothing to do with you. Like I told you before you're my friend not my keeper."  
"You could have told me I wouldn't have said anything. How long has this been going on between you two?"   
Serena and Bernie looked at each other nervously.   
"Not long after Bernie left the university." Serena said. "But we had to be careful."   
"Look Sian I told Serena not to say anything. Blame me not her." Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena.   
"I'm not blaming anyone. I just didn't think you would ever lie to me. We've been best friends since nursery for God's sake."   
"I'm so sorry. I'm in love, Sian. I have never felt this way before. Can't you just be happy for me please?"   
"Of course I can. Come here." Sian pulled Serena to her and hugged her. "I love you. You dopey mare."   
"I love you too." Serena said as they pulled apart.   
"Can we go now sweetheart?"   
"Yes. I'll see you Monday, Sian."   
"Ok."   
"See you Amanda."   
"Bye Serena. You got to admit it Sian. They do make a cute couple." Amanda said as they watched Serena Bernie leave the club hand in hand. 

They picked up a takeaway and got a taxi back to Bernie’s flat.   
"Can I nick a piece of your prawn toast?" Serena asked as they ate their meal in the lounge.   
"I asked you if you wanted any prawn toast and you said no."   
"I didn't want any then. Besides it always tastes nicer when it's someone else's doesn't it?" Serena smiled sweetly.   
"Take a piece." Bernie said as she leaned over and kissed Serena.   
"Thank you. Bernie."   
"Yes gorgeous."   
"We are really doing this aren't we. We are really gonna be together properly?   
"Yes we are. I meant every word I said earlier. I love you Serena. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."   
"I want that too." Serena said with tears in her eyes and she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.   
"Sian's face was a picture though wasn't it." Bernie laughed.   
"Yes it was. I really want you two to get along."  
"I'm sure we will baby. So shall we go to your place tomorrow and get all your things?"   
"Yes."   
"Then our lives together can really start." Bernie smiled as she rested her head on Serena's. 

"Serena, can I ask you something? Bernie said as they laid in bed.   
"You can ask me anything you want." Serena smiled as cuddled up closer to Bernie.   
"Don't you think it's time you patched things up with your Dad?"   
"No I don't. I nearly lost you because of him."   
"But you didn't. He's your Dad Serena. You only get the one Dad. Just like you only get the one Mum."  
"I know that."   
"Then talk to him. Sort it out. He can't stop us being together now. I'll tell you what after we got your things tomorrow. Why don't we get in the car and drive down to Holby."  
"I don't know. What if we do drive down there and he kicks off again. I don't want to lose you Bernie."   
"You're never gonna lose me."   
"Promise."   
"I promise. So shall we go to your parent's tomorrow?"   
"Yes OK." Bernie kissed the top of Serena's head as they both closed their eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Bernie and Serena went to the halls of residence to get Serena's things. Then took them back to Bernie’s. Later that morning they got in Serena's car and set off to Serena's parents.  
"Are you alright?" Bernie asked as she put her hand on Serena's knee.   
"Yeah fine." Serena said while staring at the road ahead.   
"You've hardly said two words since we left London."   
"Sorry. Shall I pull in here so we can get a coffee?"  
"Yes sure." Serena pulled in at the next motorway services and they both got out of the car. “Everythings gonna be ok you know.” Bernie said as she took Serena's hand in hers.  
“What if he still doesn't accept us? Plus what he still goes and tells the Dean that we were seeing each other before you left?"  
"Then we'll deal with it together. Nothing will stop us being together."  
"I really hope not. It would break my heart if I lost you."   
"You're not gonna lose me. Not ever baby. I meant what I said when I told you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"I meant it too." Bernie kissed Serena and held her hand as they went inside the services. 

"This is it. This is my parents house." Serena said as she stopped the car.   
"And your house."  
"Was my house. Come on let's get this over with." They got out and walked up to the front door. Serena took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.   
"Serena. Oh my God." Her mum said as she pulled her to her and hugged her tightly. "I have missed you so much." Adrienne cried.   
"I've missed you too mum."   
"Come in. Come in."   
"Thanks. Bernie this is my Mum Adrienne. Mum this is Bernie."   
"Very nice to meet you at long last Bernie."   
"You too."   
"Come through to the lounge and I'll put the kettle on." Adrienne said as they both followed her.   
"Er Where's Dad?" Serena asked as she sat down.   
"I'm right here." George said as he stood at the lounge door. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"   
"George please. I don't want any arguments."  
"I only asked a question, Adrienne. So what brings you here?"   
"We need to talk, Dad. Bernie doesn't work at the university anymore. And we can't carry on like this."   
"I take it your Bernie then?"   
"Yes sir I am." George walked up to her Bernie.   
"Nice to meet you." He smiled as he held out his hand.   
"And you Mr Mckinnie."   
"Please call me George. Come here you." George pulled Serena to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. 

"I'm sorry baby girl. I should never have said the things I did. I should never have made you choose." He cried.   
"I'm sorry too. I said some hurtful things to you."  
"It was all my fault darling. I have missed you more than you will ever know."  
"I've missed you too Dad. I love you."   
"Oh and I love you. You're my little girl and you always will be." George said as they pulled apart. "I hope you're gonna look after her Bernie."   
"I will. You don't have to worry about that."   
"Good."  
"Thank God that's all sorted. I'll go and put the kettle on then." Adrienne said as she went to leave the lounge.   
"Bugger the kettle love. I think this calls for a celebration. Get that bottle of champagne out that we have been saving."   
"Ok then."   
"So how long are you staying for?"   
"Just for tonight. We are going to find a hotel for the night."   
"No you are not. You are staying here. And no arguments."   
"You're not arguing again I hope." Adrienne said as she came back in.   
"No Mum we're not."   
"I'm just telling Serena and Bernie that they are staying here tonight and not in some hotel."   
"Too right they are." George opened the champagne and poured everyone a glass.   
"I just want to say how good it is to have you home sweetheart. And I promise I will never ever do anything to lose you again. I love you."   
"I love you Dad."   
"Let's make a toast. To family and to love."   
"To family and to love." They all said as they all clinked glasses.


	25. Chapter 25

"I go get some more drinks." Adrienne said after they had drunk the champagne.   
"I'll give you a hand mum. I won't be long babe." Serena said as she kissed Bernie before she followed her into the kitchen.   
"You two make a lovely couple." George said.   
"Thanks. I really do love Serena George."   
"I can see that Bernie. I know I wasn't happy when she first told us about you and her. And I just wanted Serena to end it. But seeing the two of you together. Proves just how wrong I was. I'm sorry Bernie."   
"It's alright. You don't have to worry about Serena. I'm gonna look after her for the rest of my life."   
"I'm not worried anymore."  
"Here we go, more drinks." Adrienne said as her and Serena came back into the lounge.   
"Thanks love." George said as Adrienne passed him a beer.   
"I better make a start on dinner soon."   
"Don't bother love we'll have a takeaway. I could just do with a curry. Bernie, do you like curry?"   
"Yeah I love curry."   
"Great." George said as he took out his phone. "Serena I suppose you want a chicken Korma?"   
"Yes please."   
"A Korma what's the point in that." Bernie said.   
"My sentiments exactly. I just don't see the point myself. Bernie, what are you having, love?"   
"Lamb balti please."   
"That's more like it. Adrienne."   
"Same as Serena and don't the piss." Adrienne said as they all laughed.   
"Right, that's dinner sorted."  
"Let me pay for this." Bernie said as she got some money out of her pocket.  
"Put your money away lass. This is my treat." George said as he put his phone back in his pocket. 

"Are you ok." Serena said as she went outside in the garden where Bernie was having a cigarette.   
"Yeah I'm fine." Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena. "I'm enjoying myself actually. Your parents are really nice."  
"I'm just glad everything is finally sorted. And we don't have to hide ourselves away anymore."   
"Me too. You make me so happy Serena Wendy Mckinnie."   
"You make me happy. I love you so very much Berenice Wolfe."   
"And I love you. I always have and I always will. You are my world Mckinnie. I don't want anyone else but you."   
"And I don't want anyone else but you. Give us a kiss, gorgeous."   
"Anytime." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena softly.   
"TAKEAWAY IS HERE GIRLS." Adrienne shouted.   
“Yeah. Come on. i'm starving.”   
“What’s new there then.” Serena laughed as she held Bernie's hand as they went back inside.

"That was lovely Dad thank you." Serena said as she started to clear the pots.   
"You're welcome darling."  
"Leave the pots Serena. I'll do them."   
"It's alright Mum. I'll do it."  
"I'll give you hand babe." Bernie said as she stood up.   
"Mum why don't you and Dad go and sit in the lounge. When we've done the pots I'll put the kettle on."   
"Sounds lovely. Come on George."Adrienne said as they both left the kitchen.   
"I'll wash you dry yes."   
"Yes fine." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena quickly on the lips. As Serena had finished doing the pots she grabbed a handful of soap suds and smirked to herself before flicking it Bernie’s face.   
"What was that for you little sod."   
"I just felt like it."   
"Well I might just feel like doing this." Bernie said as she twisted the tea towel and swung it towards Serena's bum.   
"Don't you dare." Serena laughed as she walked backwards towards the wall.   
"The shoe's on the other foot now isn't it. I'm just getting my own back."   
"Please don't I won't do it again."   
"I'll let you off on one condition."   
"What's that?"   
"Marry me."   
"What?"   
"Marry me."  
"Are you being serious?"   
"I've never been more serious about anything in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Serena. Will you marry me?" Bernie said with tears in her eyes.   
"Yes yes I'll marry you. I love you. I love you. I love you." Serena cried as she peppered Bernie’s face with kisses.


	26. Chapter 26

"Shall we go and tell my Mum and Dad our news?" Serena said as she finished making the cups of tea.   
"Do you think they'll be happy for us?"   
"I'm sure they will be. Grab them two cups." Serena smiled as Bernie followed her into the lounge. "There you go." Serena said as she gave out the tea.   
"Thank you darling."   
"Mum, Dad. Me and Bernie have got something to tell you." Serena said as she sat down on the sofa.   
"What's that sweetheart." George asked as he took a sip of his tea.   
"Bernie has just asked me to marry her. And I said yes."   
"That's fantastic news. Congratulations." Adrienne said as she stood up and hugged Serena and Bernie. While George looked on.   
"Dad is this alright with you?" Serena said nervously.   
"Are you happy Serena?"   
"I'm very happy Dad."   
"Then so am I. Come here." George said as he and Serena stood up and hugged. "Congratulations my darling. Come here and give me a hug Bernie."Congratulations. Please look after my little girl won't you."   
"I will George. I promise." Bernie said as she sat down and held Serena's hand.   
"I wish we had another bottle of champagne to celebrate."   
"Good idea Adrienne. I'll nip to the off licence and get a bottle."  
"No Dad. I've had enough to drink. I'll stick to the tea."  
"Me too. We have to drive back to London tomorrow."   
"Fair enough. Safety first." George said as they carried on chatting. 

"Your bed is so comfortable." Bernie said as Serena came into the bedroom.   
"I know it is." Serena said as she climbed into bed beside Bernie.   
"Do you think we could fit it in the car tomorrow?"  
"I don't think so." Serena shuffled closer to Bernie and put her arm around her waist.   
"Shame. We will just have to visit your parents more often then."  
"I'd really like that. I've missed them so much these past few months. I might come back over next weekend if you fancy it."   
"I'm working next weekend."   
"Oh well we'll have to leave it then."   
"You can still come over if you want to. You don't have to wait for me."  
"Are you sure?"   
"I'm gonna be working all weekend anyway. You might as well be down here then sit in the flat on you're own."  
"Are you sure you don't mind?"   
"Serena just because we are a couple and getting married. Doesn't mean you have to ask my permission to do things. We aren't joined at the hip." Bernie said as Serena snuggled up closer.   
"I can't wait to be your wife.   
"I can't wait either baby." Bernie kissed Serena softly and closed her eyes. 

Serena opened her eyes the next morning and smiled as she turned over and saw Bernie sleeping. She got out of bed and kissed Bernie softly on the cheek and went downstairs.   
"Morning Mum."   
"Morning darling." Adrienne kissed Serena on the cheek as she sat down at the table. "Cuppa?"   
"Yes please."  
"Do you want some breakfast love?   
"Not yet. Mum."   
"Yes."   
"Bernie is working next weekend. So I thought that maybe I could come down on my own Friday afternoon. And maybe we could go shopping on Saturday just me and you. Like we used to."  
"I would love that darling. I'll look forward to it. Morning Bernie."  
"Morning Adrienne. Morning beautiful." Bernie smiled as she sat down and kissed Serena.   
"Hey."   
"Breakfast Bernie?"   
"Oh yes please."   
"I'll have some now too Mum."  
"Ok."   
"I am gonna come back down at the weekend. Spend some time with my Mum. Do a bit of shopping."   
"Sounds like a great idea. Maybe you and your Mum could look for a wedding dress while you're shopping?"   
"Maybe we could."  
"I want to marry you the sooner the better Serena Mckinnie."   
"Me too. I love you."   
"I love you too." Bernie smiled as they both tucked into their breakfasts.


	27. Chapter 27

1 week later

Bernie pulled up outside the flat and ran inside. She couldn't wait to see Serena after her trip to her parents.   
"SERENA. SERENA." Bernie called out as she opened the front door.   
"Hello gorgeous." Serena said as she ran out of the kitchen and straight into Bernie’s open arms.   
"Oh God. I know it's only been a few days but I have missed you so much." Bernie smiled as she peppered Serena's face in kisses.   
"I've missed you too. Have you eaten?"   
"Not since lunch no."   
"I have made us some dinner."  
"Lovely. Have I got time to nip in the shower?"   
"Yes. It won't be ready for about half an hour."   
"I won't be long." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena and went into the bathroom. 

After they had dinner they both laid on the sofa watching TV.   
"I forgot to ask you. Did you find a wedding dress?" Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the head.   
"I did." Serena looked up at Bernie and smiled.   
"Let's have a look then."   
"You can't see it till our wedding day. It's bad luck if you do. Besides you can't look at it anyway because I've left it at my parents."   
"What have you done that for?"   
"So you can't sneak a look."   
"Hold on are you saying you don't trust me Mckinnie?"   
"What do you think?"   
"I can't wait to see you in it. I bet you look stunning."   
"My Mum cried when she saw me in it."   
"Ah did she."   
"Yes. Just think in a month's time I'm gonna be your wife."  
"I can't wait baby."   
"Neither can I." Serena yawned.   
"Come on you. I think it's time for bed." Bernie got off the sofa and held her hand out for Serena to take. Serena stood up as they both went into the bedroom. 

"Morning Bernie." Fletch said the next day as she walked onto the unit.   
"Hi Fletch. Hi Donna." Bernie said as she went into the office.   
"Go on ask her." Donna said as she nudged Fletch.   
"Why me why can't you ask her."   
"Because you two get on really well. Go on just ask her."  
"Alright. Alright." Fletch picked some files up and walked to the office. "These need signing when you've got a minute."   
"Thanks. Is that all." Bernie asked as Fletch hovered in the doorway.   
"Erm well we were wondering."   
"Who's we?"   
"Us, the staff on AAU. Well we hope you don't mind but as you're getting married in a few weeks we thought you and Serena should have a little engagement party first."  
"You did huh."   
"Yes so er. We have all put together and booked Albies tonight. We have paid for food as well."   
"Oh guys thank you. That's so nice."  
"You'd better ring Serena and tell her. Oh by the way the party starts at 7.00."  
"We'll be there." Bernie picked up her phone and rang Serena.  
"Hey babe are you alright?"  
"Yes great. We are going out tonight."   
"Are we. Where?"   
"The guys here have put us an engagement party on Albies. All paid for and everything."  
"Bless em. That's so sweet."   
"Isn't it."   
"What time will you be home then."   
"About 6.00. Gives me time to shower and change."  
"Ok. I'll see you later then."   
"I love you baby."   
"I love you beautiful." Bernie smiled as she put down her phone and went out on the ward.


	28. Chapter 28

"HI BABE I'M BACK." Bernie called out as she arrived home.   
"I'M IN THE BEDROOM."   
"Wow you look stunning." Bernie said as she walked up to Serena and put her arms around her waist.   
"Will I do them?"   
"Are you kidding me. You look amazing." Bernie kissed Serena.   
"Oh I hope you don't mind but I invited Sian and Amanda tonight. So I have got someone to talk to."   
"Of course I don't mind. But my friend's are really nice. I'm sure you'll get on with them."  
"I hope so. You better go get a shower and get ready."   
"Actually I was thinking. With you looking so bloody hot. I think we should stay in and have some raw, sweaty unadulterated vigorous passion."   
"Nice try. You'll just have to control yourself till we get back."   
"I'll hold you to that sexy."   
"Go and get ready." Serena smiled as she watched Bernie go into the bathroom.   
"Right you gorgeous women." Bernie said as she went into the lounge. "If you won't let me have my wicked way with you. We better go to our engagement party." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena as they left hand in hand. 

"HAPPY ENGAGEMENT." Everyone shouted as Bernie and Serena got inside the pub.   
"Thank you so much." Bernie smiled as she put her arm around Serena.   
"Congratulations my darling girl." George said.   
"Mum, Dad what are you doing here?" Serena smiled as she hugged them both.   
"Bernie rang us this morning and told us about the party. And we wouldn't miss our little girls engagement party for the world. We erm we have brought someone else with us too." Adrienne said as she stood to one side.   
"Gran." Serena cried as she hugged her Gran.   
"Hello my little girl."   
"It's great to see you Gran. I can't believe you're all here."   
"You look so happy darling."   
"I am happy Gran."   
"Bernie is a lovely girl."   
"Yes she is." Serena said as she put her arm around Bernie.   
"I'll get some drinks in then." George said.   
"I'll give you a hand George." Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the cheek and followed George to the bar. 

A few hours later Serena and Bernie were dancing slowly together. While her Mum and Gran were watching them.   
"I don't think I have ever seen Serena look so happy Mum."   
"Me either. She is loved up isn't she?"   
"I wish Mom was here to see her."  
"So do I."   
"Mom adored Serena. She spoilt Serena from the day she was born."   
"She did."   
"Oh god I need a drink." Serena said as her and Bernie sat down. "Are we interrupting something?"   
"No love. We were just talking about your Nan. She would have loved it tonight." Flo said with tears in her eyes.   
"She is here Gran. She's looking down on us all." Serena said as she put her arm around her Gran.   
"I love you so much sweetheart."   
"I love you too Gran." Serena smiled as she hugged her Gran tightly.


	29. Chapter 29

At the end of the evening Serena and Bernie said goodbye to everyone and went home. When they got in the taxi Serena shuffled closer to Bernie and rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.   
"Are you alright gorgeous?" Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena.   
"Yes. I think I'm a bit drunk." Serena slurred as she closed her eyes.   
"We'll soon be home, baby." Bernie kissed Serena on her head. "Have you enjoyed yourself?"   
"It's been great. I just wish your Mum and Dad could have come."   
"Me too. They will be coming for the wedding though."   
"Good. Not long to go now."   
"No. Not long." Bernie paid the driver and helped Serena inside.   
"Shall we have another drink?" Serena slurred as Bernie took them straight into the bedroom.   
"I think you've had enough. It's time for bed." Bernie sat Serena on the bed and kneeled down to take her shoes off. Bernie helped Serena take her dress off and put her nighty on. Serena laid back on the bed and pulled Bernie down to her.   
"Make love to me." Serena giggled as she kissed Bernie.   
"Not tonight. Not when you are drunk."   
"I'm not drunk."   
"Not much. Get into bed beautiful." Serena huffed as she tucked her legs into bed and laid down. Bernie went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. When she came back into the bedroom Serena was fast asleep. Bernie smiled as she got into bed beside Serena. She turned out the light and went to sleep. 

Serena woke up the next morning and groaned as she tried to lift her head off the pillow.   
"Oh God. I'm dying." She moaned as she laid back on the pillows.   
"Can you die a bit quieter please. Some of us are trying to sleep." Bernie smiled to herself.   
"It's alright for you it's your day off today. I don't think I can go into university today. Oh no I'm gonna be sick." Serena put her hand to her mouth and ran to the toilet. Bernie got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.   
"Baby are you alright?"   
"I've just been sick Dr Wolfe so erm no." Serena groaned as she hugged the toilet.   
"Come on let's get you on the sofa." Bernie helped Serena up and walked her to the lounge. Serena laid on the sofa and Bernie wrapped her up with blanket. "I'll ring uni up and tell them you won't be in today."   
"Thank you." Bernie went into the kitchen and rang the university then came back in the lounge with water,tea and bucket incase Serena needed to be sick again.   
"Here take these." Bernie said as she handed Serena 2 paracetamol.   
"You a little star." Serena took the tablets and laid back down.   
"Do you want anything to eat?"   
"No thanks. Come and lay down with me for a bit." Serena shuffled over so Bernie could get on the sofa. "I love cuddling up to you." Serena said as they both closed their eyes and went back to sleep. 

A few hours later Bernie woke up with Serena still cuddled up to her. She kissed Serena on the head and reached over for the TV remote and put the TV on. And started flicking through the channels.   
"What time is it?" Serena yawned as she opened her eyes.   
"Nearly 11. How are you feeling?"   
"I've still got little drummers in my head. Leave that on its Golden Girls I love this."   
"It's funny isn't it."   
"Yeah."   
"Who's your favourite?"   
"Sophia she is hilarious. I want to be like her when I'm old. Saying what you what to people and not giving a damn. Is that your belly?"   
"Yeah I'm feeling a bit peckish. I'm gonna go make myself a bacon and egg sandwich. Do you want one?" Bernie said as she got up off the sofa.   
"No thanks."   
"Are you sure. Best thing for an hangover. Bacon sandwich with a nice runny."   
"Shut up before I throw up." Serena said as she chucked a cushion at Bernie. Before laying back down.   
"Serena."   
"What."   
"I love you baby."   
"I love you. Now go away and stop tormenting me." Serena smiled as she continued to watch to the TV.


	30. Chapter 30

3 weeks later

"Serena I'm going. My Mum has just texted and said they have arrived at the hotel." Bernie said as she knocked on the bathroom door.   
"Hold on." Serena said as she got out of the bath and put her dressing gown on. "I hope you weren't going to go without giving me a kiss." Serena said as she opened the bathroom door.   
"Never." Bernie grabbed Serena's belt and pulled her closer. "Have a nice evening with your parent's."   
"You too. They will be here soon."  
"Just think this time tomorrow you'll be my wife."   
"I can't wait."   
"Me either. I can't wait to see you in your dress. I just know I will end up blubbering."   
"You haven't got long to wait now."  
"I better go. I'll see you tomorrow at 12.00 on the dot. Don't be late and have me panicking."   
"I won't. I promise." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie. "I love you so much."   
"And I love you." Bernie kissed Serena tenderly and walked to the door. "See you soon."   
"You will." Serena smiled as she watched Bernie get into her car and drive off. 

"Hi Mum, Dad come in." Serena said as she opened the door.   
"Thanks darling."  
"Follow me I'll show you where to put your things." Serena said as Adrienne and George followed her into their bedroom. "We only have one bedroom I'm afraid. So you and Dad are in our room for tonight."   
"Where are you gonna sleep."   
"On the sofa."   
"You can't sleep on the sofa the night before your wedding."  
"It's fine Dad. It's actually comfy. Have you eaten?"   
"Not since we had lunch."   
"Come through to the kitchen. I have made a shepherd's pie for us."   
"You didn't have to do that sweetheart."  
"I wanted to. Sit down." Serena said as she got the food out of the cooker. "Dad, do you want a beer?"   
"I'd love one sweetheart."   
"Shall I dish up love?"   
"Please Mum. There you go Dad."  
"Thanks darling." Serena opened her and Mum a bottle of wine and sat down as they all ate dinner. 

The next morning Sian and Amanda came round to the flat to do Serena's hair and makeup.   
"Are you nervous?" Sian as she did her hair.   
"Not in the slightest. I can't wait to become Mrs Wolfe."  
"Right, that's your hair done."  
"Sian it looks gorgeous thank you."   
"Your welcome." After Amanda had done her makeup. They helped her put her dress on.   
"Do I look alright? Serena asked as Sian and Amanda went quiet.   
"Alright. You look more than alright mate. You look beautiful."   
"Thanks Sian."  
"Can I come in?" Adrienne said as she knocked on the door.   
"Yes."   
"Oh my gosh. My darling, you look so beautiful." Adrienne said with tears in her eyes. "Bernie is a lucky woman."   
"I'm the lucky one Mum."   
"Can you ladies give me and my daughter a minute alone please."   
"Yes sure." Sian said as her Amanda left the room.   
"Look at you. My little girl. All grown up and getting married." Adrienne said as she walked up to Serena and took her hands in hers. "I hope you and Bernie are going to be very happy."   
"We already are Mum. Bernie makes me happy. I love her so much Mum."   
"I know you do. And I know she loves you."   
"The cars are here." Sian said as she opened the door.   
"Ok. I'll see you in a while then. Good luck sweetheart." Adrienne kissed Serena and left. Serena looked in the mirror and went to the lounge where her dad was.  
“Are you ready to give me away then Dad?”  
“I’ll never be ready to give you away. You look sensational. I know i don't tell you this as much as i should. But i am so very proud of you sweetheart. I am so pleased you didn't listen to me.”  
“I followed my heart Dad.”  
“I know. And I'm glad you did. Shall we go and get you married then?” George smiled as he held out his arm for Serena to take. As they left the flat and got in the car.

Bernie sat in the church and kept looking at her watch.   
"That's the 5th time you have checked the time." Bernie's brother Barry said. "She'll be here."   
"I hope she hasn't had second thoughts."   
"She won't have."   
"Her Mum's here anyway." Bernie said as she waved at Adrienne. Adrienne gave her the thumbs up as the vicar stood at the front.   
"Could you all please stand." The organist started to play as Bernie saw her bride for the first time. As Serena walked closer Bernie could feel the tears running down her face.   
"You look absolutely beautiful."   
"So do you. Don't cry." Serena smiled as she tried to wipe the tears from Bernie’s face. The ceremony got underway and now it was time for them to say their vow.   
Serena you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have never felt this way before about anyone. When I look at you I see my whole future. My soul mate. My wife and hopefully the mother of my children. I want to spend every day making you as happy as you make me."   
"Bernie I know from the first moment I saw you that I wanted you. And the first time you kissed me I thought all my Christmases had come at once. You are the only person I have ever loved and will ever love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And hopefully our children and grandchildren." Serena smiled as she squeezed Bernie’s hand." I love you so very much."  
"I love you too."   
"Bernie and Serena, you have made your vows and I am happy to say you are now officially married. You may now kiss."   
"Come here." Bernie cried as she kissed Serena. "I am one lucky woman."   
"That makes two of us." Serena kissed Bernie and held her hand as they walked down the aisle to start their lives together.


End file.
